Watching Percy Jackson The Lightning Thief
by Project 66
Summary: What happens when our fellow Percy Jackson characters get a package that contains the Percy Jackson movie? How will the movie reflect Percy's very first quest? 9 characters get together and react while watching the Percy Jackson movie. Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I know I'm really bad about updating and stuff, but I have decided to start a Percy Jackson watching the movie kind of thing! I hope you like it. I've done this because I know there is a HUGE contrast between the books and the movie. This is a huge project for me (which I stated in my profile), so bare with me! I've got the first 10 minutes of the movie planned out so far, I just need to figue out when I'm going to break up the movie.  
Now, I don't know if there was any difference when watching the movie than the DVD (like extras) so (since I have the DVD) I'm going to do this using the DVD, if that makes any sense... I hope you like this! It's only the intro/prologue, the next chapter will hopefully come out soon!**

* * *

It was a regular day at Camp Half-Blood. Hermes kids pulling pranks on the Aphrodite kids, Chiron yelling at the Hermes kids that they weren't aloud to do that, Clarisse chasing off the Stoll brothers for replacing her spear with a replica that only squirted water, Athena children reading by the trees, where Percy sat with his arm around Annabeth.

Percy never had an interesting in what Annabeth was reading, but it was better than doing something important like cleaning the cabin. Pfft, who would want to be doing something like _that_? In the middle of the summer, it was definitely something Percy did _not_ want to do.

"Annabeth, this just came in from your father," Chiron said, holding out a *insert size of package here (i.e. small, large) package.

"From Dad?" Annabeth asked and slowly started to get up.

"Yes, he said it was 'the coolest thing ever', I believe. But he also came with a warning: 'it's not entirely what you think it will be'," Chiron explained as Annabeth took the package. Her siblings were closing their books and crowding around her, trying to see what it was. Percy was standing next to her, which was comforting.

Annabeth ripped open the package to reveal a DVD case with a boy on the front who looked to be about 15. He had black hair and what looked like blue eyes from what Annabeth could tell. He was wearing blue jeans, a gray t-shirt and a type of green jacket. He was not looking directly at the camera, but farther up, as though staring at something above him. Water was bent around him, about ankle-deep and the waves around him extended out of the boundaries of the picture. Tendrils of water curled around his legs up to his waist. Water extended from his hands like strings on a puppet, and the wave of water was his puppet. The skyline of New York City sat behind him, where the Empire State Building was being struck by lightning.

But, written in large, bold letters were unmistakably the words, _"Percy Jackson & The Lightning Thief"_. Annabeth heard Percy gasp, and she knew he had read the title as well.

"No way, first a book about my adventures, and now a _movie_? Has the mortal world started stalking me or something?" Percy asked sounding violated.

"Wow, this is incredible," Annabeth said, ignoring her boyfriend's worries. "I'm in a movie! That's so cool!" Percy rolled his eyes, but admitted that it _was_ pretty cool to be in a movie.

He went on to complain, however, "But they messed up my eye color. My eyes are green, not…what is that? Blue? Brown?" Percy leaned down to squint at the picture.

"I know, but you look awesome," Annabeth said, in an attempt to placate him.

"Well, I guess I'll go get the DVD player set-up?" Chiron asked. Everyone nodded enthusiastically and Chiron galloped away towards the Big House.

"You know who should watch this with us - our friends," Annabeth suggested. She saw that her siblings were nodding, eager to want to watch the movie. "Sorry guys, private. But you can watch it afterwards," Annabeth added hastily, trying to be nice. But her siblings grumbled and complained about not seeing it.

"So who should we invite?" Percy asked, which seemed like a stupid question in Annabeth's opinion and prompted her to roll her eyes.

"I was thinking - " Annabeth started.

"When aren't you?" Percy mumbled, and was rewarded with a smack to the head by Annabeth with the DVD case. "Hey!" Percy shouted indignantly. "You'll break the DVD before we even start it!"

"As I was _saying_," Annabeth continued pointedly, "maybe Nico, Thalia, Grover and Rachel? Possibly even Chiron?"

There was a loud _thud_ as the Stoll brothers crashed to the ground from the tree they were hiding in.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't help but over hear you're conversation about the movie," Travis said, grinning and brushing the grass out of his hair. Connor was looking down at his knees, which had grass stains, but after his brother finished talking, he looked up.

"Yeah, we would _love_ to be a part of this 'movie watching' thing, so if you don't mind - " Connor started.

"Actually, we would," Annabeth interjected.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind us telling the whole camp about this and having us all crowd in the Big House with you to watch, now would you?" Travis asked.

Annabeth sighed in frustration. "Fine, you can join us, just try to refrain from interrupting and _no_ throwing of popcorn, understand?" Annabeth glared at both boys who looked disappointed by the whole no popcorn-throwing rule, but were still psyched about the movie.

"OK, now that we have enough people, I'll go Iris message Nico and you can do the same for Thalia. Stolls, you're in charge of getting Grover," Percy said and then added, "And that does not mean dragging him against his will." Percy gave the two brothers a stern look. They both snapped their fingers, but still walked off snickering and talking mischievously. Percy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

**PERCY'S POV**

Percy walked off to the lake and summoned the water to create a rainbow. He dug out a golden drachma from his pocket and said the saying, "Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Percy tossed the coin into the rainbow and said, "Show me Nico Di Angelo." The image shimmered to show a small gothic boy sitting in front of a grave, no doubt his sister's. Percy felt rude to interrupt his mourning, but he got up the courage to say, "Nico!"

Nico turned to Percy, curiosity in his eyes, "Percy? What do you want?"

"Annabeth got this movie called '_Percy Jackson & The Olympians The Lightning Thief' _if you want to come and join us. I think it's about my first quest,"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Who will be there?"

"Thalia, me, Annabeth, Grover, and the Stoll brothers," Percy listed off, using his fingers to count. Nico thought for a couple seconds, then nodded.

"I'll be there soon, I just want to say good-bye," Nico said

"Good-bye!" Percy said

"To Bianca, Percy," Nico said, shaking his head,

"Oh, right, sorry," Percy apologized and waved his hand through the mist. He started heading up the hill towards the Big House.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Annabeth was super psyched about the movie, but was also a bit curious about what her Dad had warned her about, no matter, she would just have to see for herself. Annabeth headed towards to the showers and glanced back to see Percy bending the water. She rolled her eyes, _Son of Poseidon, _she thought and continued to walk.

Annabeth reached the showers and turned it on, spraying water and creating a rainbow. She dug out a golden drachma and recited the words every demigod knew, "Oh, Iris, goddess of Rainbows, accept my offering," and she tossed the coin into the mist, "Show me Thalia Grace." The image shimmered to show the Huntress sitting around a campfire with the rest of her hunters. Annabeth didn't want to pull her from this because it looked like she was having fun, but knew she had to ask. Annabeth sighed and called, "Thalia!"

Immediately all the Huntresses were on their feet with their backs against each other, forming a circle, aiming their bow in the direction they faced.

"Thalia! It's me, Annabeth!" Annabeth called again, feeling sorry for freaking out the Huntresses. Thalia lowered her bow as she saw Annabeth. The Huntresses followed in her example. Thalia walked over to the Iris-message.

"Hey, Annie! What's up?" Thalia asked nicely, probably hiding the fact that being disturbed annoyed her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got this new movie that tells about Percy's first quest," Annabeth said. Thalia looked interested in the movie, but knew she couldn't leave behind her Huntresses.

"Annabeth, you know I have to look after the Huntresses, I'm-" Thalia started to ramble`

"Go, Thalia," said a voice. Annabeth assumed it was Artemis because the Huntresses gave short bows in the direction of the voice and it sounded familiar from the last time they met.

"Artemis, are you sure?" Thalia asked. Artemis joined the picture, so Annabeth could see her.

"As sure as I've ever been," Artemis said to Thalia. Artemis saw Annabeth and smiled. Annabeth smiled back. Now Thalia looked at Annabeth and agreed to come.

"I'll be there soon," and waved her hand through the mist. This was going to be awesome.

. . .

Annabeth met up with Percy after contacting Thalia.

"So is Nico coming?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, how about Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Yep, orders from Artemis actually," said Annabeth. Percy chuckled.

"She can't just come on her own?" Just then, Nico emerged from the shadows and slightly stumbled, but regained his balance.

"Ugh, I hope I get use this shadow traveling soon," Nico grumbled, hating the fact that he look weak.

"Hey, Nico! Glad you could make it!" Annabeth said, ignoring the comment. He shrugged.

"Where are we watching the movie?" he asked. Annabeth pointed to the Big

House. Nico was starting to move towards the hill, but stopped at the sound of screaming.

"TRAVIS! THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU BRING A MATCH ANYWHERE NEAR JUNIPER!"

Annabeth, Nico and Percy all looked towards the forest to see Travis and his brother running with Grover right behind them.

"He didn't even light it!" Connor called and kept running.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Grover yelled back. Annabeth saw that Juniper was hyperventilating near her tree and was petting it.

"Stolls! I said to bring him here and NO funny business!" Percy yelled at the brothers.

"You just said not to drag him against his will!" Travis called, running closer.

"Guys, ENOUGH!" shouted Annabeth. Travis stopped and Connor ran into him.

Travis was too busy scowling at Connor for funning into him and Connor at him for scowling at him to notice Grover coming in from behind. He crashed into both of them, sending all three of them tumbling. Annabeth shook her head.

Last to arrive was Thalia who casually walked through the entrance and passed her tree. She seemed to stop for a second, remembering her tree life, but shook it off and continued to walk towards her friends.

"Thalia! Glad you could come!" Percy said cheerfully. Thalia mumbled a 'Hey' to Annabeth and acted really interested in her silver bracelet.

"Well, now that we're all here, we should start the movie!" Annabeth said and they started heading up the hill.

When they arrived at the Big House, they saw Chiron in wheelchair form, fiddling with the DVD player. There was a smell of popcorn in the air and everyone sat down as Annabeth took over the DVD player.

"Hey, Chiron, I know you played an important role in my first quest, so we were hoping if you would join us," Percy said as Annabeth loaded the DVD.

Chiron looked a little shocked, but also grateful.

"Well, as you know, running a camp can be a lot of work, so I guess I'll take the time to watch the movie. It has been a while," Chiron said and everyone was thrilled. They all got settled into seats and Nico turned off the lights as the movie loaded. The Stolls found the popcorn and were reluctantly passing it down the line of people. Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other. Nico sat next to Percy and the Stoll brothers which Thalia sat next to Annabeth and Chiron. Everyone was wondering how this was going to turn out.

* * *

**What'd you think? I'm I on the right track? I wasn't quite sure how I was going to end it, but you know, it's ended :P**

**I hope you don't mind if I don't have Clarisse in here, I figured she wasn't all that necessary, although there might be a scene where the characters are wondering where Clarisse is. I don't know, it's still a little ify. I know that these characters are the ones for now, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, the Stoll brothers and Chiron. There may be a little Percabeth in here, but not like kissing every scene :)**

**I really hope I finish it cause there weren't a lot of stories that were like this for Percy Jackson, so I decided to take a shot at it! :) Please comment or review!**

**~BookLover926**


	2. Thuderclouds

**Hey guys! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Thank you to LuvPercy782347213, son of thieves, PiperMcLean351, Silverhand9028, Zoe tabbycat, IcePrincess2299, and tragedymaster01 for reviewing! I was squealing every time there was a review! Get out you popcorn guys, because the movie is starting! Enjoy!**

**BTW, the bold is the movie and the rest is the character's. :D**

**The movie belongs to Fox and Rick Rioridan and all the other people who made the movie happen :P**

* * *

A black scene filled the screen in the Big House

**FOX 2000 PICTURES PRESENTS**

**IN ASSOCIATION WITH DUNE ENTERTAINMENT**

**Thunder rumbled while the opening credits were still going on.**

**A 1492 PICTURES SUNSWEPT ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION **

**A CHRIS COLUMBUS FILM**

"I thought Chris Columbus was that guy who discovered America?" Connor asked. Annabeth paused the movie.

"That was _Christopher_ Columbus, Connor" she retorted.

"Christopher Columbus Connor? Who are you talking about?" Connor asked, snickering.

"No, Christopher- just forget it." She played the movie.

**Thunderclouds fill the screen, lightning surges through them. The sound of thunder cracking through the screen is growing louder and louder, then stops.**

"Do you think the lightning stopped because Zeus's bolt was stolen?" Grover asked. Annabeth once again paused the movie

"Guys, please shut up and watch the movie," Annabeth said and knew she had to keep her finger on the pause button.

**The scene changes to an amusement park near the shore of New York City. There is a Ferris wheel and a couple of roller coasters. The scene is at night and lights laminate the scene. Waves pour into the beach and out emerges a large, godly-size man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes that looks deadly serious. **

"Dad?" Percy looked at the picture of his dad, "He's not supposed to have brown hair or blue eyes! This is an outrage!" Percy started to stand up.

"Percy, it's just a movie, calm down, it's just a movie. How are mortal's supposed to know what he looks like?" Annabeth asked, lowering Percy back into his chair.

"True," Percy relented and sat down.

**He has a short beard and mustache that match his hair color. He looks as though he is in his late 20s or early 30s. **

"Wow," Percy started and Annabeth rolled her eyes, pausing the movie, "he looks so _young_,"

"Percy, remember the gods change form. You know how Artemis always looks like a young girl? She stays that way 'cause she likes it," Thalia explained. Percy nodded in understanding, although he shivered and said, "But it's so weird."

**This man is wearing Greek armor and is holding a three-pointed bronze trident. He also has a trident tattoo on his left arm. The roar of the water is from him emerging from the ocean. **

"Since when did Dad have a tattoo?" Percy asked irritably

"Since when are you going to let us watch this?" Nico snapped back in a voice that told his friends not to interrupt the movie.

**There is a man on the docks fishing. He has wrinkles in his face, showing his old age. He is wearing a black coat and black hat. The old man is shocked to see this Greek armor-clad man come forth from the ocean.**

**The large man that came out of the sea looked down at the man fishing, who dropped his fishing rod. The large man carried on as though this were normal. He stepped over the guardrail facing the amusement park. With each step in him larger state, he caused the ground to shake. **

"Your dad's so fat, he made the ground shake!" Travis snickered with his brother. Percy smacked him on the head.

"That's just because he's in godly form! Your dad probably makes the ground shake too!" Percy said, defensively.

"Now there's where you're wrong, Percy," Connor said, getting serious, "Our dad is the messenger god-"

"And theft," Grover grumbled.

"So he is able to fly and therefore never needs to touch the ground," Connor explained. Travis continued to snicker

"Well fine, your dad's so fat whenever he takes flight, the weight of the sky increases," Annabeth countered. The Stolls stopped and Annabeth continued the film.

**The man began to dematerialize into water, sounding like thunder and is heading back to the sea, and shrink into a normal-size man.**

"Cool," Percy mumbled

"Percy can you do that?" Thalia asked, knowing full well that he couldn't.

"No, but at least I'm not scared of heights," Percy countered and Thalia gave Percy a dirty look.

**The trident was no longer in his hand and he was not wearing his armor. Instead, he is wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. **

**The scene changes to this man walking down the streets of New York City. There are few people out on the streets as well as cars. The man stops and looks to his left, he turns his entire body in this direction. He waits a little more, as though deciding whether or not he should go. He lets out a sigh and walks toward this direction with his hands in his coat pocket. Crossing a road, he heads into the Empire State Building.**

**The scene moves so that now this man is towards the top of the Empire State Building. The city is below, shining with lights. Around this octagonal shape, there is a building on this floor with some American flags sticking out. There is a barricade around this floor for protection. The man is walking down a ramp and heading over to what appears to be another man.**

**The man walks over to the other man who is wearing a black suit and gripping the fence. He has medium-length brown hair and serious blue eyes. He is looking out at the sky.**

**"Zeus," The man with brown hair addresses the man in the suit. He turns around.**

"Dad!" Thalia exclaimed happily.

**"Poseidon," Zeus says curtly, facing Poseidon who is standing next to him.**

**"It's been many years," Poseidon says casually. Zeus looks out at the sky again and places his hand on the wiring.**

**"What do you see?" he asks. **

**Poseidon looks out as well and replies, "Thunderclouds."**

**"But no lightning," Zeus adds. Poseidon gives him a skeptical look. "Stolen." Poseidon looks confused.**

**"What? You think **_**I**_** took it?" Poseidon asks in disbelief-**

"Of course not. He's not _that_ stupid!" Thalia said, immediately defending her father.

**- and continues walking with Zeus on the platform. "Omnipotence has blinded you, brother. We are forbidden from stealing each other's powers."**

Everyone rolled their eyes, it was _so_ obvious.

"I can't believe Zeus would even think that, it's such a ridiculous idea!" Percy exclaimed

"Hey!" Thalia exclaimed, "It was really tense! If your symbol of power was just stolen, you'd be uneasy about people, too!"

**Zeus and Poseidon stop simultaneously. "But our children aren't," Zeus retorts. Poseidon looks shocked.**

Percy looked shocked as well.

**"You're accusing my son? I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me or even know who he is because of you," Poseidon spits bitterly.**

"Yeah, thanks Zeus," Percy muttered

"Well, don't you remember that the reason we're not allowed to see our godly parents because of _your_ father," Thalia said

"Yeah, but Zeus made the stupid rule," Percy retorted.

**"If your son is the thief, I will send him to the depths of Tartarus."**

"Harsh punishment. What does he do when you're grounded?" Travis asked and Thalia rolled her eyes.

**Poseidon grabs Zeus' collar, thunder rumbling angrily in the distance as he whispers, "If you touch him, you will have the fight of your life."**

"Oh, yeah Dad," Percy said.

**Zeus thrusts Poseidon off him, more thunder grumbling in the distance. **

"Oh yeah Dad," Thalia said and Percy glared at her.

**"He must return the bolt to me in 14 days, by midnight on the summer solstice," he says coldly. Then he walks off, his right hand rubbing his mouth. Poseidon watches him go angrily. **

**Zeus suddenly stops and faces Poseidon again.**

**"Or there will be war,"**

"Dun dun dunnnnnn," The Stoll brothers said together. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**he says with fury and thrusts his hand toward a gray door that is in front of him. The door swings/bursts open with his command, breaking into hundreds of pieces, creating a loud explosion and revealing a blinding light.**

"How epic," Nico snorted

"That's Dad, showing off his power," Thalia said dreamily.

**Zeus turns back to Poseidon and glares at him, but Poseidon doesn't back down.**

**Zeus walks through the rubble down the stairs towards the blinding light, his coat flapping behind him as he enters the doorway. The light consumes him and the pieces that exploded re-assemble themselves, clanging loudly to reform the gray door. The gray door is the same as it was before it burst open. As the last piece forms, the scene fades to black.**

"Where do you think he went?" Nico asked

"What do you mean?" Percy asked

"I mean, what's that blinding light?"

"Maybe it was Death," Travis said, chuckling, "Don't go towards the light!"

"Gods can't die!" Thalia said, "Especially Zeus."

"Pan died," Grover argued.

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean-" Thalia started

"That's okay," Grover said, shrugging. All of a sudden, Rachel poked her head into the room.

"Hey guys, I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! What are you doing here?" She glanced at the T.V.

**There was the sound of something rushing through the water as, in bronze letters, read "Percy Jackson & The Olympians, The Lightning Thief"**

"You have a movie!" Rachel exclaimed, looking at Percy. He blushed and replied, "Yeah,"

"How far have you gotten into the movie?" She asked, sitting next to Nico. He moved over more towards Grover, as if to get away from Rachel.

"About two minutes," Percy answered.

"Nico, quit squishing me!" Grover said and started scooting more towards Percy.

"Geez, Nico, I'm not going to bite! If you didn't want me over here, you could have just said so," Rachel got up and sat next to Thalia, who was almost falling off. Everyone scooted back over and Annabeth resumed the movie.

* * *

**I also want to thank everyone who added me to the story alert! There are a lot and I'm too lazy to write them all down. :P**

**I also want to thank _Zoe tabbycat_ for focusing me on writing this and having so much homework this weekend, so I'm posting it early, as well as my sister for Betaing this story :D**

**I'll be posting the next chapter either next week or tomorrow! Who knows? Thx for reading!**


	3. Everything is about to change

**Hey guys! Another chapter up! This one is defiantly long, so you should be happy! I hope it's alright, I did the betaing myself because my sis has exams and she's not allowed to use the internet, so I couldn't send it to her and she can't take my laptop because I need it for school. So, if there are grammatical errors, it's _my_ bad.**

**I forgot to mention that I don't own PJ, just the brilliant story idea!**

**Grab your popcorn and enjoy the movie~**

* * *

**There is a boy about the age of 16 sitting at the bottom a crystal clear pool. He gazes around as though in deep thought. He has jet black hair and ocean-blue eyes.**

"_Blue _eyes? Are you kidding me?" Percy exclaimed and raised his arms.

"Don't worry, at least this character is closer to what you look like than Poseidon, remember the mortals don't know what you look like" Annabeth said and wrapped her arm around Percy and placed her head on his shoulder. Percy grumbled. This was going to be a long movie.

**He looks to the side while white names of the different actors/actresses fill the screen while the camera is focused on the boy in the pool.**

**LOGAN LERMAN**

**BRANDON T. JACKSON**

**ALEXANDRA DADDARIO**

**JAKE ABEL**

**SEAN BEAN**

**PIERCE BROSNAN**

**STEVE COOGAN**

**ROSARIO DAWSON**

**MELINA KANAKAREDES**

**CATHERINE KEENER**

**KEVIN McKIDD**

**JOE PANTOLIANO**

**UMA THURMAN**

**U.S. Casting by**

**JANET HIRSHENSON, CSA**

**AND JANE JENKINS, CSA**

**Canadian casting by**

**COREEN MAYERS, CSA**

**AND HEIKE BRANSTATTER, CSA**

**Costume designer**

**RENEE APRIL**

**Music by **

**CHRISTOPHE BECK**

"Who are these people?" Nico asked

"I think they're the actors," Annabeth answered, "Hmm, weird."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Melina Kanakaredes sounds very familiar," Annabeth said, but resumed the film.

"I think she was in CSI New York," Rachel commented

"What's CSI New York?" Annabeth asked. Rachel fainted.

**The boy spreads out his arms and makes little circles, slowing pushing himself towards the surface.**

**Visual effects supervisor**

**KEVIN MACK**

**His legs extend and his arms come together to make him look like a pencil and he breaks the surface after what seems like forever. He gasps for air**

**"And he's alive!" the boy in the pool gasps for air. He swims free-style towards and African-American boy with crutches, sitting on the side of the pool.**

"Now, who is _that?_" Grover asked.

**Edited by**

**PETER HONESS, A.C.E**

**The African boy is clapping his hands loudly and cups his hands over his mouth, "Percy Jackson is a beast!" he says. He is wearing kaki pants and a black hoodie. Percy swims over to the guy. **

**"You're a beast, man!" he is saying and clapping his hands.**

"You hear that? I'mma BEAST!" Percy said, folding his arms in delight.

"Sure you are, Percy," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. Percy didn't see the sarcasm.

**Production Designer**

**HOWARD CUMMINGS**

**Percy side high-fives this guy and jumps out of the pool. They are both laughing.**

**"How long was that?" Percy asks, looking at the other boy. The boy leans in a bit and says, "Seven minutes," **

"_Seven minutes_?" Percy said to himself, "This guy sucks! Seven minutes is nothing!"

"Percy, he's an actor. Only children of Poseidon can hold their breath for as long as you can," Nico grumbled.

**"Seven minutes?" Percy asks in disbelief.**

**"Mmm-hmm," his friend replies. He hands him a towel and is smiling.**

"Creeeeepppy," Thalia said.

**"Oh," Percy says, accepting the towel.**

"Disappointed?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah! Shame on you, not-real Percy Jackson! Have I taught you nothing?" Percy yelled at the screen. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yes," Rachel laughed.

**"That's crazy, man. That's ridiculous. How do you do it?" Percy raps the towel around his hands.**

"I'm just that awesome," Percy answered. There was a _pfft_ from Thalia and Nico

**"I just like being in water," he starts drying his hair, "It's the one place I can think," he looks at his friend**

That got a lot of gasps.

"Percy _thinks_?" Thalia asked with a hand over her heart.

"Yeah!" Percy snapped

**"Mmm-hmm," his friend says, smirking mischievously at Percy. Percy sighs.**

"_See_? Even this guy agrees!" Thalia said, pointing to the screen.

**The scene alternates to the outside of a school. There are a few kids walking into the school and some are just hanging around. As the camera pans up, there is a sign of bold letters in front of the brick building that says, "YANCY ACADEMY". The building has a few green trees in front of it.**

"Oh, the joys of Yancy Academy!" Percy said

**Director of Photography**

**STEPHEN GOLDBLATT, ASC/BSC**

**The school bell rings, symbolizing the start of school.**

**Executive Producers**

**THOMAS M. HAMMEL**

**GREG MOORADIAN**

**GUY OSEARY**

**MARK MORGAN**

**The scene changes once again to inside the school. Percy and his friend are walking through the crowded hallways of school. His friend is on his crutches, walking together with Percy.**

"Seriously, who is this guy?" Grover asked, hands flailing in the air.

"Seriously? Even _I _got who it is," Percy said.

"Well, don't tell me! I want to figure it out on my own!" Grover said and concentrated really hard on the 'mysterious' man walking with Percy.

**"I wish I could spend all day underwater instead of this place," Percy said**

**"Right. It's like high school without the musical,"-**

"I love that movie!" Rachel exclaimed

"What movie?" Thalia asked.

"You're never heard of High School Musical?" Rachel asked in confusion. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Rachel sighed.

**just as his friend finished his thought; two boys ram into each other and start head locking and fighting.**

"I bet one of those is Clarisse's half-brother," Travis said.

"Betting?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, uh," Travis stared at the two boys, "Left one."

"Okay, I got right then. Five drachmae," they shook hands.

"Ten says it's neither," Percy jumped in and the Stolls both shook their head happily.

**"Every day it's the same," his friend continues, "Look at this." He points with his head to the boys as they slam into the lockers. Two teachers attempt and break up the fight.**

**The scene changes to a classroom. The camera focuses on a women writing on a black board, "I understand a fury in your words. But not your words" Othello 4.2**

"Heh, heh, 'Fury'" Travis and Connor chuckled. Everyone gave them a skeptical look.

**This woman has ginger hair, a biege shirt with a colorful collar. She turns away from the board and crosses her arms, looking very strict.**

**The blackboard next to the one with the quote, states, "FIELD TRIP TOMORROW METROPOLITANS MUSEUM OF ART*"**

**"Good morning," the teacher says, "I'm Mrs. Dodds, your substitute English teacher." **

"ENGLISH TEACHER? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT'S NOT EVEN _CLOSE_ TO MATH!" Percy exploded, "You can't get something like that wrong!"

"We know Percy, But I'm guessing they did this for the sake of the quote, see it on the board?" Annabeth said, pointing to the board. Percy concentrated hard.

"It's just a bunch of scrambled words," Percy said. Annabeth sighed.

**Percy is sitting in his seat, playing with his hands and not really paying attention.**

**"Would someone please explain what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from **_**Othello**_**?" the teacher asks. **

"_Othello_ is trying to convey-" Annabeth started.

"Sweety, nobody cares," Thalia said and put a hand on Annabeth. Annabeth glared at Thalia.

**A couple kids raise their hands, but Mrs. Dodds' piercing blue eyes rest on Percy.**

**"Percy Jackson?" she asks. Percy's friend is passing a note to a kid and Percy's face scrunches up. A kids hands' fall and a girl in front of Percy, turns around and looks at him. Percy is concentrating on the board.**

**"Well?" Mrs. Dodds pushes. Percy is looking at the board and all the letters are mixing around, forming different words, and making it impossible for Percy to read. He claps his hands together in frustration.**

**"I'm sorry, I don't know," he replies to the teacher, not looking at her. **

"Gods, Perce, trying a _little_ harder!" Grover said.

"It's the stupid dyslexia!" Percy defended

"I know, I was only joking," Grover said, Percy smiled.

**"Anybody else?" the teacher asks. Percy leans back in his chair and looks around.**

"My gods! This teacher is so obnoxious! She doesn't even call on anyone else! Hmph!" Annabeth ranted.

**Now Percy is walking on the streets to an apartment complex. There is a person in the background washing the pavement and a few garbage cans. There is also a yellow bike and a tall black fence to Percy's right.**

**Produced By**

**KAREN ROSENFELT**

**CHRIS COLUMBUS**

**MICHEAL BARNATHAN**

**MARK RADCLIFFE**

"Oo! Mark Radcliffe! Do you think he's related to Daniel Radcliffe?" Rachel asked, dreamily.

"Who?" Nico asked stupidly.

"Daniel Radcliffe, Harry Potter?" Nico stared at her blankly. Rachel looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

**Percy passes by a person and a couple more of bikes. He has a set of keys in his hand for future use. He flips them in his hand as he is walking, passing more people.**

**Based upon the novel by**

**RICK RIORDAN**

**Screenplay by**

**CRAID TITLEY**

**Percy walks up brick stairs and enters the apartment through a black door.**

**"Hey, mom, I'm home!" he shouts up to his mother.**

**"I'm up here, honey!" his mother replies. **

**Directed by **

**CHRIS COLUMBUS**

"Chris Columbus, 'o buddy 'ol pal! We missed you!" Travis said to the screen and Annabeth face palmed.

**Percy is now in his house. The apartment looks small with many things cramped together. There is a shelf with some vintage items and a table with lemonade on it as well as a plate and other utensils. There is another table in what looks like the living room with Percy's mother.**

**His mother is ironing pants as Percy throws his book bag on a chair. She has ratty brown hair and some wrinkles, but has bright brown eyes. She also looks at though she's been going through a lot of stress. She is wearing a yellow dress and a small black coat over it.**

**"Hey mom," Percy says.**

"Mom? Eh, I'll give them credit for this one, they're pretty close," Percy said and shrugged.

**"How was school?" she asks in a quiet voice. Percy walks over to his mother. **

**"The usual," Percy answers. He kisses her on the cheek and she does the same. She frowns slightly and Percy walks over to the window.**

**"I think this, uh," he picks up a book, "Dyslexia thing is getting worse." Percy's mother's eyebrows scrunch. She looks up from her ironing.**

"Oh. My. Gods! Percy picked up a _book_?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hey! I read… on occasion," Percy defended.

"Mmm-hmm," Grover said. Percy glared at him.

**"Oh! Why do you think that?" she asks in a concerned voice. Percy sighs and throws down the book. He starts walking toward the lemonade.**

"That lasted for about 10 seconds," Annabeth grumbled. She really hoped that Percy would actually _try_ reading a book for once.

**"I don't know. Maybe it's the ADHD. You know I thought this school was supposed to make things better," he says, pouring lemonade and looks at his mother for some guidance. **

**"Percy, I know how hard this is for you," his mother says and he throws back his head, like he's heard this a million times. He starts walking towards the wall, "But someday it will all make sense."**

**"Really?" Percy asks in desperation, his mother nods, "When? Hmm? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?" he asks throwing his hands. **

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, "You're _so_ impatient!"

"That was the ADHD talking, though!" Percy defended.

**There is the sound of a door closing and Percy half-turns towards the noise. Mrs. Jackson closes her eyes.**

**"Woman!" shouts an older looking man with glasses and brown eyes he is partially bald on the top part of his head. He is wearing an orange and white plaid shirt with jeans. **

**"Hi, Gabe," Percy's mom says, trying to act cheerfully. Gabe takes a seat and sighs. **

Percy clenched his fists. Annabeth could tell she didn't like him very much, nobody did. However, Annabeth smirked at the thought of what happened to Gabe.

**"Where's my beer?" he asks, looking at Percy's mom.**

**"It's in the fridge," she replies, pointing with the rusty ironer, she smilies and then it disappears. **

**"So, what it's supposed to magically float from the icebox and into my hand?" Gabe asks. His arm is over the chair in a laid back fashion and his stomach fat is bulging out. **

"Yes," the Stoll brothers said in unison

"Dude!" Connor exclaimed and put his hand on Travis' chest, "We should make a beer or a drink that flies into your hand!" The brothers high-fived.

"Let me know when _that's_ been accomplished," Nico said.

"You'll be the first to know!" Travis promised.

"Great!" Nico said sarcastically.

**Mrs. Jackson starts walking towards the fridge and Percy shrugs, lemonade still in his hand. Gabe chuckles and as Percy's mom is passing by, he says, "Hustle," and slaps his hand on her butt. She doesn't stop and continues to the fridge. **

"How disrespectful!" Grover exclaimed, "That slim-ball, inconsiderable excuse for a human being, that slug, that-" Grover ranted on.

"That guy that was turned to stone!" Annabeth added and everyone smiled at that.

**"Oh, come on man. You have to do that right here?" Percy asks, holding out his hand. Gabe slowly takes off his glasses. and looks at him in disbelief.**

**"It's disgusting. We're in a kitchen." Percy's mom opens a can of soda and sets it down next to Gabe on the table. He takes it.**

**"Yeah, real charmer you got there. Really," Percy says as his mom passes by. Gabe takes a sip of the soda.**

"Yeah, really," Percy grumbled.

**"Show some respect, all right?" Gabe squints at Percy, "That's my mom right there," Percy says, pointing at his mother. Gabe takes the can again and grunts. He walks over to Percy, who is now squinting at Gabe.**

**Gabe puts his left arm behind Percy's head and against the wall Percy's been leaning against. He then grips his hair and pulls it back against the wall.**

**"This is my house," he whispers and Percy's mom closes her eyes. She looks back to her ironing.**

**"You show some respect," Gabe continues and Percy closes his eyes. Gabe releases Percy's hair and lumbers off to another room.**

"Not in an entirety," Percy said.

**"Oh, come on," Percy says soft enough for Gabe not to hear because he was still in the room. Percy watches him go and points towards his direction.**

**"Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer. He sleeps till noon everyday and he can't even hold a job. Why do you stay with him?" Percy questions. His mom shrugs.**

"To hide your demi-god scent, duh!" Grover said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, I know Grover," Percy said.

**"He's been good to us, Percy, in ways you don't understand,"she replies. Percy looks away and then back.**

**"You're right, I don't understand," he says, throwing up his hands, "I don't get it." He walks off. His mom lifts the ironer and then puts it on the pants hard in frustration.**

"You shouldn't be that mean to your mother Percy, _she's _ been good to you in ways you understand," Annabeth said

"I know that _now_," Percy said

**Percy walks out of a window and looks over at New York City. He places his hands on the black railing and gazes out, sighing. **

**The scene fades to a large, beige building with six columns and a big, brown sign that says, "THE NEW GREEK AND ROMAN GALLERIES" There are two glass windows with black patterns of a square with three lines going through it. There is a large crowd of student walking in and out of this building as well as a US flag. There are large stairs that lead up to the entrance of the building. There is Percy and his friend on crutches, climbing the stairs. They look to be on a school field trip because they have back bags on and are following a group of similar looking kids. **

Percy shivered, remembering what happened there, Annabeth saw Grover shiver, too.

**Percy almost makes it to the top of the stair when he stops. There is a whispering voice that he can only hear, because only he stops. The voice is Poseidon.**

**"**_**Be prepared. Everything is about to change, Percy. Everything is about to change,**_**" and then the voice stopped. Percy looks behind him and frowns. **

"Once again, creeeeeeeeeeepy!" Thalia said and a couple kids nodded their heads.

**Across the museum is Poseidon in a black trench coat and a white shirt underneath. He looks sternly over at Percy, then after a bus passes in front of him, he disappears. **

"So cool! Percy I love your dad! He can disappear within a spilt second!" Connor said.

"Can _you_ do that?" Travis asked. Percy glared at Travis. He went back to the movie.

"No, but I don't see _you_ doing that either!" Percy said. He looked back towards Travis, but he wasn't there.

"What the-?" Percy asked

"Looking for me?" Travis asked, appearing out of now where. Percy jumped and fell forward. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Was this a good long chapter for you? Hope so. This may be the only one that is really long. I'm not sure though. BTW, I have exams coming up, so I may not be able to post as 'often' as before, but hopefully I can get one more up before my exams.**

**I also hope I spelled all the actors/actresses names' right!**


	4. Why are you taking your pants off?

**I'm back people! Yes, I know it's been FOREVER! And you're all like, 'She's given up on the story' yah de yeah de yah. But, I have one word : Exams. We had them for an entire week, so it was day after day of studying and I did alright. Wish I did better, but, what are you gonna do?**

**So, since it's been forever, I made a nice long chapter! I was gonna stop it sooner, but I was like, NO! **

**So, get out your popcorn (hopefully it's not stale XD) and enjoy. For the record, I was so excited to get this chapter up that I don't think I put too much of the characters into it and the grammer/ punctuation may be a bit- off. Hope you still like it!**

**Don't own anything ;) I keep on forgetting about that...**

**XD**

* * *

**Percy is looking at the direction of the voice; he frowns and continues up the stairs**

"Oh, Percy, so oblivious to your surrounding," Annabeth said, lightly punching Percy in the arm.

"What?" Percy asked, looking confused

**The scene is now inside the museum. There is a skylight shining inside the room where many students are gathered. There is a larger statue of a man sitting with an eagle on a stick. There are a few decapitated women statures and more exhibits throughout this one hall.**

"Hey! It's my Fury fight soon, gonna kick some Fury butt!" Percy said excitedly. A lot of people rolled their eyes.

**"There are 12 Olympian gods," says a man, "The big three Zeus," There is a close up on the man with the eagle spear. He has a stern face and is completely white. There are some dents and cracks throughout the body. He has a short beard and short hair, some what resembling the Zeus before. **

"Dad!" Thalia exclaimed.

**"Poseidon," the man continues, showing Poseidon as a statue. This large statue is slightly smaller than the first, but can see more of it. They have similar facial hair, but Poseidon looks less strict. He is guarding a three-pointed trident behind him and does not have a shirt on, showing off his six-pack. **

"Pop!" Percy said.

**"- And Hades," the man finishes, showing a black painting of a stern-looking man with short hair and a short beard. He holds a double-sided sword, aiming down.**

"Hey, why doesn't _my _dad get a statue, _so_ unfair," Nico complained.

"Well, technically your dad doesn't have a throne and isn't really apart of Olympus," Annabeth tried to explain

"That doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a statue, try living in a world where people don't die, then tell me if he deserves a statue or not," Nico snapped.

**There is man sitting in his wheelchair, addressing the class. He has long brown hair with few gray strands. He is wearing a formal suit, though looking outdated. **

"That's you, Chiron!" Annabeth said

"No, Mr. Brunner!" Percy corrected

"I don't look too bad," Chiron mumbled to himself.

**"They attained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos," he points towards a painting and the students reluctantly look, "chopping him into little pieces." All there is left of this 'Kronos' is his torso. Percy looks over his shoulder to find a glaring Mrs. Dodds.**

Everyone shuddered at the thought of Kronos.

**"The three gods have been rivals ever since, always arguing, always threatening war." Percy's friend shrugs his shoulders and Percy rolls his eyes. Mrs. Dodds stays close to Percy, watching him carefully.**

"You got that right," Rachel muttered.

**"On several occasions, they would come down to Earth and, um… How shall I put this?**

**"Hook up?" Percy's friend supplied. The student class laughed.**

Travis and Connor chuckled.

"Grover, I didn't know you would be so immature!" Rachel gasped.

"Oh please, this guy is _not_ me, and even if he was, then he would be complete and utter out of character guy," Grover said

"You got that right," Connor muttered, "But I like this guy rather than our Grover, he's so much more funny!"

"Hey!" Grover said.

**"They would hook up with mortals," the teacher agreed, "The children of these unions were half god, half human. Can anyone tell me what they were called?" the teacher looks around, but he finds Percy with his headphones in, not paying attention, "Percy." His friend looks at him and nudges him.**

"Tsk tsk tsk, Percy. You should be paying attention in my lessons, I thought you looked forward to them," Chiron tsked. Percy blushed a bit.

"Of course I do, but this is completely out of character, as Grover mentioned earlier," Percy said.

**"Percy," he says and nods towards the teacher. Percy pulls the headphones out of his ears and says, "Oh, I'm sorry. What? What Mr. Brunner?" Mr. Brunner inches forward on his electric-powered scooter and looked a little more serious at Percy.**

**"What is the proper name of the offspring of a human and a god?" he asks. Percy hesitates as Mrs. Dodds gives him a disgusting look.**

"Ms. Dodds is really starting to freak me out," Grover said.

**"Demigod," he answers. **

"Oh, Percy! I'm so proud of you! There was _no_ way you could have ever gotten that, but you did!" Annabeth cried, hugging Percy. He just looked dumbfounded.

"Way to go buddy," he said to the screen.

**"Exactly," he says, "And many have became great heroes, like Hercules and Achilles," he continues to say. Percy looks around, clearly annoyed that he's being picked on, "Can you name another?" Percy looks around again and shrugs.**

"Percy!" Annabeth slapped Percy's arm, "Try better than that!"

"Just give him a minute," Percy said.

**"I'll give you a hint. You have something in common." Percy's friend looks over towards Percy. Percy looks up towards a man in a cape slaying another man with a dragon for a head. The man in the painting has a sword held to the throat of the beast and a snake in the right hand. **

**The letters that Percy is looking at move around to spell "Perseus Defeats Cetus".**

"If only Greek and dyslexia was that easy," Thalia mumbled and all the demigods agreed.

**"Percy," Percy mumbles to himself. He then shrugs and says, "Perseus," louder. Percy's friend grins and Mr. Brunner is pleased. He nods. **

**"Correct," he says and wheels over to other artifact. **

"Told you," Percy said and got a small slap from Annabeth.

"I knew you had it in you, that's 2 for 2."

**"Now, over here, we have a depiction of Hercules defeating the Nemean lion," the class follows him. Three are a few people who look bored or tired.**

**"Hercules killed the beast with his bare hands and took the skin as a trophy." Ms. Dodds is behind Percy and watching him.**

**"Percy?" she finally asks. Percy turns around**

**"Yes, Mrs. Dodds?" he asks. Mr. Brunner's speeches are still going on in the background, but are drowned to hear Percy and Ms. Dodds talking. **

**"We need to talk," Percy looks a bit confused, but takes this almost as a joke.**

**"Okay," he says and walks with Ms. Dodds. He frowns slightly and looks once more over his shoulder to Mr. Brunner.**

**"The next 11 labors would become increasingly difficult. It would take Hercules three months…" Mr. Brunner is saying. Percy follows Ms. Dodds who opens the door, leading into the exhibit storage.**

"No! Bad Percy!" Travis said.

**Percy looks at her at her as she closes the door. He walks into the middle of the room. There is a small glass container with many different vases in it and a small security desk with a light still on.**

**"So, did I do something wrong?" Percy asks. **

"Yes Percy, when _don't_ you do something wrong?" Connor chuckled.

"Hey!" Percy said.

**There is the small sound of wings fluttering. "Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asks, getting annoyed, "Hello?"**

**"Where is it?" Ms. Dodds harsh voice spits out. Percy turns around to face a platform rising several feet above him with Ms. Dodds standing on top.**

**"Oh, whoa! Hey!" Percy stutters, pointing his finger up at Ms. Dodds, "Hey. How did you get up there?"**

"She's a Fury, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well I didn't know that!" Percy said.

**There is the sound of a loud roar like a tiger as Percy's English teacher bursts into a hideous creature. The light-brown wings expand out as it takes flight. The eyes are squatting, looking for its prey with teeth razor sharp and uneven. The ears are pointing backwards and the creature has no hair anywhere. This creature somewhat resembles a vampire with three pairs of wings.**

**"Wow! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Percy shouts as he attempts to escape from his former teacher. He dives as the monster sails over him in attempt to grab him. Percy looks up and gasps as the monster perches on a column.**

**"You stole the lightning bolt!" it exclaimed angrily at the frightened Percy.**

"Oh, right, _this_ again," said Percy, rolling his eyes.

**"I don't know what you're talking about!" Percy said, trying to reason with the creature. The creature had none of that and flew off the column. **

**"Give it to me!" It shouts, rushing towards Percy. It grabbed Percy by the feet, lifting him several feet in the air, only scaring him more.**

**"Give it to me!" It exclaims again, "Now! Or I will bite your heart out!" it threatened. **

**Percy's friend burst through the door just in time to save Percy. **

**"Percy!" he exclaimed. Percy looked over towards Grover, shock filling his face.**

"Now, give me the pen!" Percy shouted.

**Mr. Brunner followed in pursuit as fast as his wheelchair would go, "Release him!" he shouted over frightened Percy and the growling of the creature. **

**"You!" The monster spat, as if Mr. Brunner and it had met before.**

**"Release him or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" he threatened in a fury. **

"Wow, Chiron, I didn't know you had it in you. Why won't you give me the pen?" Percy asked

"I'm just stubborn sometimes," Chiron said and chuckled.

**The thing screeches in annoyance and fly towards Mr. Brunner, dragging Percy with it. Percy is flailing his arms and exclaiming to try and get away, but he is flung to the floor without a care. He hits the floor with a loud thus and groans, clutching his shoulder. He sees that the thing is still near him and backs up rapidly. The monster is screeching as loud as possible and crashes though the window as an escape. **

**Percy gasps and slowing gets up from the floor.**

**"Whoa! I'm going crazy!" Percy says, flipping out, "Oh! I should be on medication! I should be on medication."**

"You're not on medication! Percy! We talked about this!" Connor said and Percy rolled his eyes.

**Percy, clam down, okay?" his friend shouts over Percy's rant, "Everything's gonna be okay!" Percy closes his eyes really tight.**

**"Oh, God, wait!" Percy says, holding up a hand, "Did that really just happen?" He points towards the crashed windows the creature burst through, "She just turned into that thing?"**

**"A Fury, concealed in our school," Mr. Brunner says, talking to Percy's friend, "I should have known."**

**"Wait, a Fury? What's a Fury? And why did you say you could tear her to pieces?" Percy asks, pointing to Mr. Brunner.**

**"What did she want from you?" Mr. Brunner asks Percy**

**"She said something," Percy answers, "about me stealing a lightning bolt." He shrugs his shoulders.**

**"They found him," Mr. Brunner whispers to himself. Percy's friend looks a bit scared.**

"Crap, not again!" Thalia said.

**"He's in danger," Mr. Brunner says to Percy's friend.**

**"Who found me?" Percy asks. Mr. Brunner shushes him and holds up a finger.**

"Shut it Percy! They're trying to talk! Jeez," Nico said.

**"He's no longer secure here," Mr. Brunner says, talking with the guy on crutches and ignoring Percy.**

**"Where should we move him?" the guy asks.**

**"We have no choice. The Camp," Mr. Brunner answers.**

"The CAMP!" Everyone shouted.

"You know what I'm talking about," Chiron said.

**"Huh? What camp? Look, I'm standing right here," says Percy, getting even more panicked. His friend looks at him, but draws his attention back to Mr. Brunner.**

**"If they think he's the thief, there's nowhere safe on heaven and Earth for him now, " Mr. Brunner finishes his conversation and looks towards Percy, "Percy, take this to defend yourself." He pulls out a gold-looking click pen from his coat and holds it out, "It's a powerful weapon. Guard it well. Only use it in times of severe distress." Percy takes the pen and looks at it.**

"It shouldn't matter weather or not Percy loses the pen, it always returns to his pocket," Chiron said.

**"This is a pen. This is a pen!" he exclaims showing it to Mr. Brunner.**

"My pen! Now you give it to me?" Percy exclaimed

"This is nothing like what really happen. You're not suppose to really understand what happened and you only come to Camp after school ended," Chiron mumbled to himself.

"These people are horrible!"

**"Take him to his mother," Mr. Brunner says to Percy's friend, then grips his shirt, "and don't let him out of your sight."**

**" Okay. Percy, come on. Come on man Come on!" His friend says, getting louder and more forceful.**

**"Are you guys' crazy?" Percy is mumbling.**

**"Let's go!" His friend pushes.**

**"This is a pen, man! What do you want me to do with this?"**

**"Come on!"**

**Mr. Brunner is in deep thought, over-thinking what just happened.**

**The two friends are outside the museum, crossing a street. **

**"Look, man, what's going on?" Percy asks.**

"Let us recap," Rachel said "You were given a pen that you were suppose to use during the Fury fight, so you didn't kill your first monster, making the Minotaur your first monster to kill and the timeline is all messed up as well. Did I miss something?"

"Not that I know of," Nico said.

"Thought so," Rachel said, pleased.

**His friend shushes him, "Look, don't trust anyone, okay? Don't look at anybody just keep walking!" His friend is walking at a fast pace with his crutches, leaving Percy to catch up.**

"What is it with people shushing you lately?" Connor asked

"I don't-" Percy started

"Shhh! We're trying to watch a movie!" Travis interrupted and laughed with his brother.

**"Why did Mr. Brunner ask you to watch me?" Percy asks**

**"Because I'm your protector," he answers.**

**"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on," Percy says, gripping and stopping his friend, "My protector? Are you kidding?"**

"No he's not, Percy. Protecting someone is a very serious job," Grover said sincerely.

**"What?" his friend looks down at his crutches, "You think because I'm like this; I'm not capable of keeping you safe?"**

**"Maybe you're not seeing what I'm seeing. You have crutches!" Percy says, pointing it out.**

**"Look, I would give my life to secure your well-being," his friend says sincerely. **

"See?" Grover said

"Grover, I know," Percy said, "You've been my protector for ever.

**"What are you talking about? What's going on?"**

"Didn't I just tell you?" Rachel said.

**"We got to warn your mom. Come on, Perce. Come on!" Percy's friend says, walking past him, Percy catches up.**

**"Sally! More beer!" Gabe shouts, back at the apartment. He twists red poker chips in his filthy fingers. The sound of a door slams as Percy and his friend walk into the apartment. **

**"Mom! Hey, mom. Mom! Mom!" Percy claps to get his mother's attention, "Look, we gotta talk, okay?"**

**"Hey!" Gabe shouts, interrupting, "Can't you see she's servicing me and my friends?"**

**"Hey, Hey! Don't talk about my mom like that, you bald-headed freak," Percy spits towards Gabe. **

"Suck on _that_ Gabe!" Percy exclaimed, unfortunately, Gabe didn't like being called a bald headed freak.

**Gabe pushes Sally out of the way to try and get towards Percy. Gabe pushes Percy against the wall and Sally is clawing at Gabe to get him off. **

**"Calm down!" Percy's friend shouts, but no one hears him.**

**"No, Gabe! Gabe!" she shouts. Percy's eyes are filled with terror. Percy's friend steps in and uses one of his crutches to stab Gabe in the foot. He groaned and the guy used the same crutch to hit him in the groin. Gabe collapsed from the pain. **

"Whoa!" Everyone, even Chiron said.

"Why couldn't you have done that all the time?" Percy asked.

**"Whoa!" shouted one of Gabe's friends who were shocked.**

**"Hey, nice one," Percy says, looking up from Gabe's fallen body. Sally and Percy are both panting from the terror.**

"You got that right," Grover and Nico said.

**"Like I said, I'm your protector," Percy's friend repeats.**

**"Yeah," Percy says, trying to believe him, he looks around.**

**"Sally, Percy has to leave, now. Like, right now," Percy's friend says to Sally. **

**"Okay," Sally whispers as they leave the apartment, stepping over Gabe.**

"And you're off to camp! Oh! The Minotaur fights coming up pretty soon too!" Rachel said, and then realized what that meant.

"Don't worry about it," Percy said, seeing the concern on Rachel's face.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized.

"It's okay. Things happen," Percy said.

"After you two are done apologizing, I would love to get back to the movie!" Thalia complained.

**A bridge filled the screen and a city view. **

**"Look, what is happening? Okay, I swear, I didn't steal anything!" says Percy in the front of a Camero with his mother and friend.**

"Hey! It's the Camero! I haven't seen _that _in a long time," Grover chuckled.

**"Honey, I believe you. I believe you," his mother says calmly to relax her son.**

**"Where are you taking me? What is this camp?" he asks his mother.**

**"It's a camp for really special people, like you," she answers, facing him.**

"Aw, you're mom thinks you're special!" Thalia teased.

**"Special people" What, am I crazy or something?" Percy asks. His friend sits awkwardly in the back of the car, listening to the conversation. **

"Awkward!" Nico said in a high pitched-singing song voice.

**"No, honey no. Percy, this is about your father," Percy looks over towards her on the word 'father'. He clenches his hand to make a fist and looks out of the window. **

**The scene shifts to the car traveling on a lone road at night. **

Annabeth saw Percy tense up and she gripped his hand.

**"I was just out of school and working at the Jersey shore when we first met. Your father was unlike any guy I'd ever seen. He was just dazzling," Sally describes.**

**"Mmm. they're always dazzling," Percy's friend, comments from behind a map, eating some food.**

Lots of people laughed at that.

**"We were really in love, Percy," Sally says happily, "And then you came along and then it was just perfect. But he had to leave."**

**"So he did abandon us," says Percy.**

Everyone quieted down. It was suck an annoying rule about not being able to see your godly parent.

**"No, honey, he was force to," Sally says, shaking her head, "He loved you. Leaving you, it was probably the most difficult thing he ever did." Percy clenched his hand again.**

**There is a group of cows and out arises a bull too large for normal size, snorting softly.**

**"Why did he have to go?" Percy asks, tension rising. **

**"Because he's…" she didn't finish her thought.**

**"Sally watch out!" Percy's friend shouts and interrupts. **

**"Whoa! Mom! Go straight!" Percy tries to give directions. The Camero screeches as Sally tries to avoid an incoming cow. She veers to the left and the car flips over. After a couple of turns, the car stays upside down and everyone is groaning.**

**"Percy!" Sally calls**

**"Mom, you all right?" Percy asks, clutching his arm.**

**"Yeah, yeah," Sally answers.**

**"Grover, you all right?" Percy asks his friend (A/N **FINALLY! I can use GROVER XD)** He groans slightly, but sits up.**

"GROVER? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THAT'S BEEN _ME_ ALL ALONG? For the love of PAN, that is not me!" Grover exploded.

"What are you going to do about it goat boy? Kick a stump?" Connor said.

"Never! It's just the director dare think I look like _that_? It's impossible! He doesn't even care about nature and he's _funny. _When am I ever funny?" Grover continued to rant

"Right now!" Travis said, laughing his head off.

"Gr…" Grover grumbled and crossed his arms

"Don't worry Grover, maybe he won't be as bad as you think, he's doing pretty well," Annabeth stated.

"Yeah, I guess," Grover said, lightening up a little bit.

**"Is it me or is it raining cows?" he asks. Percy looks out the window to a heard of cows. Coming towards them is the bull seen from before.**

Grover laughed at this comment, maybe this Grover character wasn't as bad.

**"What is that?" Percy asks.**

"A flying cow!" Grover said

"I think I meant the Minotaur," Percy said and Grover shrugged.

**"Get out! Come on! Come on!" Sally shouts, trying to open the car door, but is unsuccessful. **

**"Why are you taking your pants off?" Percy shouts at Grover who is doing said action, "What are you doing?" Grover reveals a pair of shaggy, hairy goat legs.**

"I remember that, it was so funny to see your expression!" Grover said, laughing.

**"My job!" he answers. **

**"Whoa! Whoa! You're half donkey?" Percy asks**

"Percy, we've already been through this," Grover said, seriously, "I'm half goat."

**"I'm half goat," he corrects and uses his legs to kick the glass.**

"See?" Grover pointed out

"Yes Grover, and I've known ever since," Percy said.

**He grunts, as his first attempt is unsuccessful. The bull monster is coming closer to the car.**

**Grover crawls out of the car, placing his hand on the glass by mistake, " Ah! Guys, watch out, there's glass!" Percy and Sally follow close behind as Grover trots in place, **

"No! Really? I had no idea!" Nico said sarcastically.

**"Come on get out of the car! That thing's getting closer!"**

**"You don't even need these," Percy says, holding out Grover's crutches.**

"Really guys, what is it with you and not thinking that people already understand things?" Rachel asked.

**"Look, man, those are just for show," Grover says and takes the items, "Follow me!"**

**"Whoa!" Percy's jaw drops as he sees the monster coming close. **

**Grover throws his crutches over a fence and everyone climbs over it and runs into the woods.**

**After climbing over, Grover grabs the crutches and continues to run with Sally and Percy hot on his tail.**

**"This way, guys! This way! Come on! Come on! Come on, run!" Grover is shouting. There is a loud crashing sound and Sally turns around, but keeps running. The bull man has gotten a hold of the car and picks it up over his head. Sally stops and the monster sees her and throws the car. Percy grabs his mom and Grover runs towards them, pulling them to the ground as the car sails over there heads and rolls down a hill.**

"There goes the Camero," Percy sighs, "again!" Everyone laugh

**Grover is the first to recover and picks himself up.**

**"Come on! Come on!" he says, running with Sally and Percy close by.**

**They continue to run, panting, until they reach a torch-lit arch that looks like an entrance. **

**Percy looks up at the entrance and letters move to form 'CAMP HALF BLOOD'**

**Percy and Grover run through the arch, but Sally is hit by an invisible force and stays out. **

**"Mom! What are you doing?" Percy asks his mom and turns back to her. **

**"This is as far as I can go!" she tries to reason.**

**"Come on!" Percy says, trying to pull her though, but the force pushes her out.**

**"I can't go through! I'm not like you!" she says.**

"Wait a second, couldn't Grover just say to let her in. I mean, here, he's conscious," Annabeth said

"It's a movie, nothing is ever the same," Thalia said

"I agree, but if later on, they just random let mortals in, I'm going to be very angry with you, Grover!" Percy said

"What?" Grover asked

"I mean, the movie Grover," Percy added. Grover looked relieved.

**"Look, I'm not leaving without you!" Percy says seriously. Sally breaks out of Percy's grip.**

**"You have to! You're meant to!" All of a sudden a furry, beastly hand grabs Sally from where she stood and lifts her into the air. There is a large roar from the monster. The monster squeezes Sally and she groans from the pain. **

**"Put my mother down!" Percy shouts and runs out of the safety of the camp when he comes out of his shook.**

**"Percy, go! You're safe inside the gate!" Sally chokes out.**

**"What can I do?" Percy asks either his mother or Grover who ran up behind him.**

**"Listen use the pen!" Grover shouted at Percy**

**"What?" Percy asks, confused. **

**"Use Brunner's pen and click it!" Percy throws off his bag and reaches into his jacket, bringing out the pen. He holds it out in front of him and clicks it**

**"Whoa!" he shouts in shock. His mother screams as the monster squeezes Sally even tighter and she dissolves into dust. The monster advances towards the two and Percy runs up to challenge it. Grover puts his hands on his head, not believing what just happened.**

Percy lowered his head, his movie self could have definitely done something, but he just stood there, shame on himself.

"Hey, it's okay, no way could anyone have saved her, it was Hades' fault," Annabeth said

"Hey!" Nico said

"You know it's true," Annabeth shot and glared at Nico to shut up.

**Percy grunts as he aimlessly swings his swords toward the monster. He rolls as a fist plows into the ground of where he just was. Percy stumbles and tries to swing again, but misses, only angering the monster more. **

**It punches him, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He falls down and groans. The monster charges and Percy is stumbling. Percy moves at the last second, making the monster has no time to react and smash a horn into the tree.**

**"Perce, are you okay?" Grover asks, catching a falling Percy.**

"Yeah, I'm fine, would you care to help?" Percy asked, exasperated.

"What was I supposed to use?" Grover asked

"I don't know, you're crutches?" Nico said.

**The monster is stuck for a second, but pulls out. There is the sound of glass shattering as the monster's horn is stuck in the tree. It falls and Percy looks at the horn in the tree while Grover looks at the monster.**

**Percy runs towards the horn as the Minotaur recovers and is back on his feet. Percy is struggling to get the horn out of the tree.**

**"Percy, behind you!" Grover warns him as the monster snorts and growls.**

**Percy just barely got the horn out of the tree as the Minotaur advances. Percy holds up the horn and the monster roars in fury as he is hit. Percy takes out the horn and the monster falls.**

**Percy is panting and drops the horn.**

**"Percy, you okay?" Grover asks, coming up behind Percy**

**"I'm not feeling…" Percy tries to say, but collapses into Grover's arms.**

**"Percy!" Percy goes unconscious. **

"Weak," Thalia grumbled

"What was that?" Percy asked

"Nothing!" Thalia said.

"Well, wasn't that exciting!" Chiron spoke up, trying to calm the two down.

"Hey, you're going to see Annabeth soon!" Nico said.

"Oh yeah!" Percy said, "You're one of the only characters we haven't seen yet!"

"Me and Clarisse," Annabeth said

"And I as a centaur," Chiron supplied.

"Anyone else?" Percy said, trying to think

"The spirit of Delphi!" Rachel said

"You guys are forgetting about Luke," Nico said a quietly, but people heard him and fell silent.

"Why don't we go grab something to eat? Lunch is pretty soon anyways," Chiron said and everyone got up and stretched.

* * *

***Drops popcorn* THANK GODS YOU'RE BACK! Yep! This is my longest chapter yet, so it better be alright. ****How was my grammer? Alright? That's fine by me... I guess...**

**Please leave a comment/ review to help me! Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon! (And it might be betaed)**

**See ya XD**


	5. Her name

**So, I'm tired of saying, "Sorry for not updating in a while," so I think you should get used to it :P Sorry, but I have a life and I can't update as often as I want too. I apologize. But, I have 20 hours of flying to do, HOPEFULLY I can do SOME writing and get my sis to beta, maybe. No promises. :P**

**But enough of that, here's chapter 5 ;D**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

After a short lunch, everyone was in the Big House, watching the movie.

**There is a room with a lot of beds being occupied by hurt people. Those who aren't hurt are walking around, taking care of others. Percy is occupying one of these beds and the camera zooms onto his face. He is passed out, but starts groaning. He pinches the bridge of his nose and wakes up, fully.**

**"Perce, I'm sure glad you're alive," says Grover. He is wearing leather armor with a knife strapped to the front. Percy starts to get up, but grabs his shoulder in pain.**

**"Ow!" he looks around, "Where am I? What is this place?" Someone is getting his or her foot bandaged and another person is dapping a sponge onto a patient's forehead.**

**"The infirmary. You've been unconscious for three days," Grover answers.**

**"Three days?" Percy questions in disbelief, raising his eyebrows and moving his shoulder back. **

**"So, Perce," Grover grew closer, "What do you remember?"**

**"Some crazy dream," Percy is rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, " I don't know. There was a monster. My mom was there. You were there, too, but you were some weird hybrid man-goat thing! Whoa!" Percy is looking at Grover's legs, which are like goat legs, brown and covered with hair.**

"Hey! You know that I'm a satyr!" Grover exclaimed.

"I do _now_," Percy said.

"Wait a second," Annabeth said, "Where am I? I nursed you back to health, I should be here!"

"Maybe they changed that within the movie," Rachel suggested.

**"Yeah. The politically correct term is Satyr," Grover says, looking down at his legs and back at Percy.**

**"No. No, no, no, no!" Percy groans. He sits up and looks at Grover, "All of it was real? My mom's gone?"**

**"I'm sorry, Percy. I try, man, I really do," Grover says sadly and sighs, "But, frankly, I'm just a junior protector. I don't have my horns yet. It was my fault. It was my job to protect you. Both of you." Percy pats Grover and sighs.**

"You don't look very sad," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, I wonder why," mumbled Annabeth.

**The scene changes and we see a blacksmith creating a knife, a man being carried in a gurney and people sword-fighting. **

**"So, this is Camp Half-Blood," Grover gestures, coming out of the infirmary with Percy.**

"What? That looks _nothing_ like Camp Half-Blood, though!" Travis exclaimed.

"Yeah! Where's the cabins, the Big House, the training arena, EVERYTHING?" Connor exploded.

"It's ok, maybe we haven't seen it yet," Percy reasoned, trying to calm down the twins.

"Sure," Travis and Connor muttered together.

**"'Half' meaning what?" Percy questions.**

"Half human half-" Annabeth started.

"I think I'm going to explain it," Grover cut in.

**"I think you know. 'Half' meaning 'half mortal half god'" Grover explains. They continue walking, not noticing there are people with arrows in front of them, shooting.**

**"Fire!" A man screams and soon arrows are sailing across the screen. **

Annabeth jumped.

"My gods, they could have killed you!" Annabeth said, turning to Percy.

"Well they didn't, so we're fine!" Grover answered for Percy. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**"Whoa! Guys! Watch the arrows!" the people retract their bows and Grover points to Percy, "Newcomer! Hello! Gosh! Look, man, remember all the myths about Greek gods and goddesses?" Grover continues, the people reload their arrows and Grover moves his head to avoid getting hit, "Well, they're not myths. Look, remember what Mr. Brunner said? Sometimes they come down to Earth and they fall in love with mortals? And then they have **_**kids**_**?" Grover makes a large gesture towards Percy. **

**"No way," Percy exhales, not believing it.**

"Way," the Stolls whispered together.

**"Yes way. Yep, you're a demigod! Two points for Percy Jackson!" Grover jumps in the air and puts his arm around Percy. "Look, don't worry. But you're not alone. There's hundreds in the world. Some lead normal lives, and some I'm not allowed to divulge their names, are very famous. I'm talking about, like, White House famous." Grover pats Percy.**

"Like George Washington!" Annabeth said.

"Yes Annabeth, we know," Nico said.

**"See, man, this place right here, this is the place where you'll learn to harness your powers," They both look over to a place where a lot of demigods are training with spears and swords. Two girls are on a log bridge with nothing underneath, fighting with swords. "You'll train to become leaders, warriors and heroes."**

**"I think you have the wrong guy, all right? I'm not a hero. I'm a loser. I have dyslexia, ADHD," Percy lists off.**

"You're not a loser," Annabeth said nicely. Percy grinned.

"Thanks."

**"And those are your greatest gifts. When you try to read, the works float off the page, right?" The camera shows whit tents, horses, lots of people fighting all surrounded by trees in a wooded area. "That's because your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, not English."**

**"Like at the museum, I could read." Percy says.**

**"Yeah, and your ADHD? You're impulsive, Percy. You can't be still!" Grover circles Percy, "Those are your natural battle reflexes, man. They kept you alive in your fight. Look, no pitiful loser can defeat a Minotaur. Your blood is special. It's the blood of a god."**

**"This is a lot to process," Percy says, walking off.**

"You said it," Percy mutters, "But you're a lot better at explaining things. I think you explained so much more in a couple minutes compared to a couple of years."

"Well, it's better for you to learn be yourself, rather than people telling you," Thalia said.

**"Yeah, a lot. A lot," Grover says to himself. The forest opens up to a lake with more people fighting and mountains behind it. The lush green grass fills the camera view and our heroes come into view.**

**"This is where you'll do most of your battle training," Grover says. A brunette girl is fighting four guys. Percy is lost with her flawless attacks and is in awe at her beating them. She ducks as one guy goes for her head, but cuts his stomach armor. One tries to attack her as well, but she holds the blade to his neck. She has brown hair with stern grey eyes and has similar armor to Percy.**

"No way," Annabeth said under her breath.

**"What's her name?" Percy asks, pointing to this girl. Grover laughs.**

**"She will squash you like a bug."**

"No," Annabeth said, getting louder.

**"Her name," Percy emphasizes.**

**"Annabeth. **

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Annabeth exploded. Percy fell out of his chair and looked up to Annabeth who was screaming at the TV.

"I can accept the fact that Percy doesn't have blue eyes or that he looks 17, I can accept the fact that your pen doesn't uncap,"

"Oh yeah," Percy muttered to himself, still on the floor.

"I can accept the fact that Grover is just a comedian in this movie, but one thing I can and WILL not stand for is me not being me!" Annabeth's jaw clenched with anger. Thalia tried to comfort her by putting her arm around her, but Annabeth pushed her away.

"Leave me alone!" Annabeth shouted.

"What's so bad about her?" Nico asked in a quiet voice. Annabeth gave him the death glare. She marched over to him, people clearing a path for her.

"What's so bad about her?" Annabeth repeated, she gripped Nico by his jacket and pulled him up to her eye level, "Look at her! She's got _brown_ hair she doesn't look _anything _like me! They can't find someone with _blond _hair? How hard can that be?" Annabeth shouted. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Chiron giving her a stern look. She put Nico down who looked very scared.

"Sorry," she muttered to him.

"Now, remember you're dad did warn you about something that didn't really seem right, correct?" Chiron asked. Annabeth turned to face him.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered. She sat quietly down, letting everyone stare at her in shock.

"Shall we continue the movie?" Chiron asked, picking up the remote and pressing play.

"**Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom," Percy stares at her and her grey stormy eyes stare back. She flips her hair back to keep it away from her face, still holding the blade to the guy's neck.**

**"Hey, no staring," Grover says, looking at Annabeth and Percy, seeing that he's staring "Keep it moving. Keep it moving. Come on."**

**"Uh-huh," says Percy and follows Percy.**

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Travis said, chuckling.

"Yeah? So what?" Percy questioned, putting an arm around Annabeth.

**"There's someone I want you to see. Check this out," Grover leads Percy to an opening in the grass, viewing a sandy part of the lake where there are incoming horses with humans as the top-half. There are 5 of them coming onto the sandy beach. **

**"Oh, wow! What are those things?" Percy asks.**

"The Party Ponies!" Connor yelled. Thalia face palmed.

"No, those look as though they'd be friends," Chiron said, "Hey that's me!"

Everyone looked at Chiron to compare him to the Chiron on the screen.

**"They're Centaurs," answers Grover. The leader of the centaur comes closer to the hill, his face resembling Mr. Brunner.**

**"Wait a minute. Is that Mr. Brunner?"**

"Yeah…" Chiron said.

**"Come on," Grover turns away. Percy follows him after some hesitation. **

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Percy says, jogging down a path while Grover gallops quickly, sliding slightly at the curves, "Mr. Brunner?"**

"**In my world, I'm known as Chiron. Are you recovered?" Chiron asks.**

**"Am **_**I**_** recovered? **_**You**_** you're not in a wheelchair. You have-"**

**"A real horse's ass," Chiron finishes for him, **

Everyone laughed while Chiron blushed.

"It's true though," Thalia said through her laughs.

**"I apologize for hiding my true form, but I needed to keep an eye on you. I hope you'll forgive me. Come." Chiron leads both of them to a grand open building. The building is made entirely out of wood and has some curtains for privacy. **

**"Hey, Grover!" some girls say and Grover looks over at them, his expression drops. Girls in bikinis are sitting around a hot tub, motioning Grover to come over to them.**

**"Ooh, The daughters of Aphrodite. Okay. All right, guys. You guys got a lot of catching up to do. Their mother is the goddess of love, so you know where that leads. Hey, baby! Whoo!" Grover runs over to the Aphrodite girls. Chiron chuckles to himself.**

**"Satyrs," Grover jumps for joy and the girls 'Woo!' because he come over. **

"You said it, Chiron," Nico muttered to himself, "No self-control."

"Hey!" Grover said, "I heard that!" Nico shrugged.

**"What is this place?" Percy asks, looking at the building.**

**"Welcome home. Your father built this for you," Chiron pats Percy on the back.**

"What?" Percy asked, "Dad didn't build me that! He's- wait a second, how do I know who my father is or, you do?" Chiron looked just as confused as Percy did.

**"Wow," Percy says in amazement. The place is filled with sailor items. There are lots of symbols of a trident everywhere. "This whole place is mine?" Percy looks over to Chiron who simply holds out his arms and nods. Percy picks up a trident taller than him and twirls it around, admiring it.**

**"This thing's got some weight to it," he sets it down, making a large ***_**thump**_*** sound. He gazes at the lake, and then back at the trident, a thought creeping into his head, then realizing "My father is Poseidon."**

**"God of the seas," Chiron says.**

**"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Percy asks, a bit annoyed and looks over to Chiron. **

"Because no one is supposed to know!" Annabeth answered.

**"It was for your own safety. It's exceedingly rare for a child to be born to one of the big three," Percy sets the trident down as Chiron continues, "You're very powerful. A threat." Percy picks up a scroll then looks at Chiron.**

**"A threat? Who am I threatening?" Percy asks.**

"Oh great," Percy groaned, "_This _again."

**"Poseidon's brothers, Zeus and Hades," Chiron answers and Percy puts the scroll down, "That's why your mother married your stepfather. His pungent odor masked the smell of your blood and hid you from anything or anyone the gods would send to kill you."**

**"My mother put up with that creep to protect me?"**

**"Mmm-Hmm."**

"Why is everyone explaining things _now_? I had to wait forever and even then I had to learn things on my own!" Percy complained.

"It's actually better that you learn things on your own," Annabeth explained, "Chiron was just being nice."

**"I wish I'd known. She scarified so much for me. Now she's gone," Percy walked away and towards the docks. Chiron followed him, "Why am I even here?"**

**"You're here because you're in jeopardy. Everyone thinks you're the lightning thief," Chiron answers.**

**"Look, I didn't steal it," Percy says. Chiron faces Percy.**

"Gosh, I was _so _annoyed with saying that," Percy grumbled to himself.

**"Zeus' bolt is the most powerful weapon ever created. And if it's not returned by the summer solstice, in 10 days, there will be war."**

**"This is your problem, all right? Not mine. This is about your world, not mine," Percy points overtime he says 'your'.**

**"This is about all worlds," Percy walks a little away from Chiron, thinking about this, "Olympians would be forced to choose sides. Earth would become a battleground. Mountains erupted, earthquakes, raging fires! The end of life as you know it." Chiron steps forward and Percy turns around.**

"A little dark much?" Grover asked.

**"What can we do?" he asks, coming up to Chiron. **

**"I want to take you to Olympus, convince Zeus of your innocence. Someone's using you to start a war," Chiron answers. Percy looks around.**

**"What are we doing here? Let's go now."**

**"Your boldness is commendable, but outside those gates," Chiron points to said gates, "You would be in danger at all times. The Fury and the Minotaur were only the beginning. First, we must train." Chiron pats Percy on the shoulder and walks off.**

**The scene is still with Percy, but you hear Grover laughing.**

**"This is always a fun game to watch," he says and the scene changes to people in armor fighting wooden people in armor as well.**

**"Ow! God, how do you guys wear this stuff? It weighs more than me," Percy says, wearing a leather chest plate.**

**"Look, trust me. Wear it or you'll get killed," Grover says, facing him, then laughs and walks ahead.**

**"Wait. What? What? Wait…"**

**"Heroes! Warriors! Fall in! Hustle, hustle!" Chiron calls, raising his cane. People who were fighting gathered around Chiron, "Dylan, Paris, stop lollygagging!"**

**Percy and Annabeth look at each other.**

**"Percy. Step forward," Chiron addresses to Percy and he does so, "This, is Percy Jackson!" Chiron talks to the entire camp. Some people snicker and start whispering.**

**"And he's going to need a team."**

**"We'll take him," says a blond, buff man of about 17. He steps forward, "I'm Luke. Son of Hermes and camp leader. Not necessarily in that order. Where's your helmet?" Percy looks around.**

You could feel the atmosphere sigh at the sight of Luke.

"He's looking good," Nico joked lightly.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed weakly.

**"No one gave me one," Percy answers.**

**"Uh, Chiron, your still got your wheelchair? Kid's gonna need it. You're a goner, man," Percy gave Luke a scared look, "I'm messing with you." Luke pats Percy on the stomach.**

"Jeez Percy, why do you have to take everything so seriously?" Thalia asked, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Well, with all this demigod stuff going on, I would take everything seriously," pouted Percy.

**"Smile a little bit. It's good for you, kid. Anybody got an extra helmet? Please pass it up." Someone passes up a braze helmet with a blue Mohawk on the top, like everyone else on his team. He gives it to Percy.**

**"Uh, try it on. That'll protect you. So will all of us. Welcome to the Blue Soldiers, my friend." They shake hands and Annabeth smiles, but focuses on Chiron when he starts talking.**

**"All right! Everyone in position for Capture the Flag! First team to capture the enemy's banner wins. Dismissed!" Chiron explained. Annabeth nods to herself and turns away along with everyone else.**

"This should be interesting!" Travis said excitedly.

"Yeah, this is where Percy gets his butt kicked!" Connor finished. Percy only rolled his eyes.

"Hey, maybe we'll see Clarisse!" Annabeth said, looking over to Percy. His eyes grew in size.

"Can we stop watching the movie now?" he questioned. Annabeth laughed and resumed the movie.

* * *

**Btw, there was a comment that said I forgot Percy's reaction to the click pen, sorry! I completely forgot :P But I put it in here, it wasn't that big of a deal I though (so I slipped it in here quickly) **

**Hope you guys are ok with Annabeth's reaction :P I wanted her to get really pissed 'cause I know I was :)**

**Thanks so far with staying with me so far! **

**~Project 66 (I realized I've changed my name 3 times :)**


	6. This is the best part!

**I present you with one of my favorite scenes, where Percy gets his butt kicked (I love Percy, don't get me wrong, I just like this part of the movie)… Capture the flag. Woot! Chapter 6:**

**I don't nor will I ever own Percy Jackson (YES! I remembered!)**

* * *

**The scene shows about fifty red-helmeted soldiers with full armor on with swords and shields locked and ready to charge at the unseen blue soldiers.**

"Oh! Capture the flag!" Connor and Travis said together.

"What's so special about capture the flag?" Percy asked.

"It's where you get your butt kicked by Clarisse!" Nico laughed. Percy looked down at his knees and groaned.

**"Steady, steady!" One of the red soldiers says, "Now!" All of the red soldiers are charging towards the blue soldiers, yelling and screaming. **

**The blue soldiers sprint off towards the red soldiers, jumping over rocks and roots as they go.**

**Annabeth is seen sprinting though the forest in full body armor as well, sword in hand and a quiver slung over her shoulder. Her team is pouring over rocks, wanting to get over to the other side.**

"And they're off!" Rachel said, acting like the narrator, Percy raised an eyebrow at Rachel, but ignored her for now.

**Luke defends Percy as they reach the battle. People are falling down, collapsing from losing their one-on-one fights. The clinging of metal and sound of people screaming is the only thing you can hear. **

"Luke is protecting the weak Percy, attacking anyone who comes near him, how sweet," Thalia added, joining in the announcing.

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Percy defended.

"Sure you're not," Thalia said sarcastically. Percy growled.

**A man attacks by jumping off of a rock and slamming into a poor blue soldier.**

**A blue soldier knocks a red man to the ground and turns around to keep fighting.**

**"Percy, I know where the flag's at. Come on!" Luke shouts over his shoulder and keeps sprinting. Percy looks behind his shoulder at the on-going battle. **

**"Keep your eyes open. Don't get killed." Just as Luke says this, a red soldier appears and swings his sword at Percy, who ducks in time for only the blue hairs get cut off. Luke swings at the torso of the attacker, but he dodges. **

"Oh my gods, that was close!" Annabeth said, clamping a hand over her heart.

**"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Percy tries to avoid the battle and starts running away, leaving Luke to fight two against one. He kicks one of them in the stomach, crippling him to the ground. The one behind Luke rips off his helmet; shock covers Luke's face but is quickly switched to anger as he faces his attacker. He hits the butt (did I use the word right?) of the sword in the face of his attacker who crumbles to the ground. **

**Percy looks behind his and lets out a worried cry, but keeps running.**

"Wimp," Thalia muttered.

**He ducks just in time when an enemy swings at his head. Percy falls, but the attacker continues and swings, but hits the ground as Percy rolls to the side. Percy's opponent tries to take another shot, but his sword gets stuck in a tree. **

"Ha-ha!" Thalia laughed, "Wow! I've NEVER seen that before!" she continued laughing. Everyone was just giving her an odd look.

**Taking advantage of that, Percy kicks him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and hit the floor. **

**"I'm coming, buddy, I'm coming!" Luke says, running to Percy.**

"Eh, Percy looks like he's doing fine," Nico shrugged.

**A red-helmet does a flip over a rock and points his sword at Luke, who's protecting Percy. "Sons of Ares. Watch out! Whoa, that's a sword! That's a sword!" Luke pulls Percy back. Another son of Ares appears and one more drops down from the trees.**

Everyone laughed at Luke.

"I never really noticed, but Luke can be kind of funny when he wanted to," Annabeth smiled sadly.

"Yeah, especially in near-death experiences," Percy joked.

**"Oh, you guys take camp way too seriously." Percy and Luke back to back circle around, surveying their options. Luke gives them an evil look. **

"Creepy!" Travis said in a sing-song voice. Thalia elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him (Btw this isn't about Thuke, K?)

**"Go!" he shouts in an aggressive voice and blocks the nearest person and clashes swords with another. Percy does well for a couple seconds, but then just tangles in the mess of people and sword fighting. Luke pulls him back and blocks the sword pointing in. He trips the guy with his sword who crashes to the ground. **

**Percy fights a bit more, but not as well as Luke. Percy hits the butt of the sword into the neck of one of the sons of Ares. His jaw drops and he looks at the sword. **

**"Percy, get out of here! Go look for the flag!" Luke says holding his sword to the neck of the soldier who was also looking at Percy.**

"He really was a good sword fighter," Thalia sighed.

"No kidding!" Travis said, still trying to get his breath back.

**"How did I just do that?" Percy asks, directed at no one and running off, amazed. He trips over some grass, really professionally. **

"Oh Seaweed Brain, you're so stupid!" Annabeth chuckled, lightly punching him.

**He arrives at a creek and sighs. He takes off his helmet and crouches in front of the water, putting his sword down next to his helmet. He cups his hands together, but before he drinks it, he looks over at something. The red teams' flag. **

**"No," Percy says to himself. **

"'No' is right, Percy! You should have stayed with the water!" Grover said. Percy shook his head.

**He grabs his sword and walks quickly through the water, his helmet forgotten. He chuckles to himself at the sight of no one guarding the flag. "I won." He grabs the flags.**

**All of a sudden, Annabeth drops out of a tree. Percy drops the flag and looks over at Annabeth, sword at the ready.**

"Oh my gods!" Everyone shouted.

"What in the world, Annabeth? What was that?" Percy shouted at Annabeth.

"You were like a ninja!" Nico said. Everyone stared at him; he coughed to get their attention back on the screen.

**"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Percy says, backing away a bit.**

**"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Annabeth asks, smirkily. Percy smiles. Annabeth removes her helmet. **

"You're really evil Annabeth," Percy said, looking at his girlfriend.

**"My mother is goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Do you know what that means? I always win," She says. Percy opens up his arms.**

"I wouldn't say _always_," Connor said, getting an elbow to the ribs.

**"And I always lose. Maybe we're both wrong," Percy reasons. Annabeth akes the opportunity and slices Percy's open hand. While Percy's distracted by his hand, she swings at his head.**

**"Ow!" he shouts, feeling the blood on his face. **

"What? So I'm fighting my girlfriend now?" Percy asks, "That's not fair! It'll mean I _will_ lose!"

"Quit complaining, at least I'll make it nice and quick for you!" Annabeth winked.

**Grover and Chiron appear in an opening in the woods, looking shock.**

**Annabeth advances on Percy and he swings twice. On the second time, she grabs his arm and elbows him in the chest and swings at his head. He backs up and tries to hit her again, but she blocks him, holds his wrist and knees him in the gut. He backs up, trying to recover.**

**"Okay, Chiron, shouldn't we get in there and stop them? She's killing him, man." The blue soldier's started to form around Chiron and Grover, intrigued by the fight.**

"Wait, who's guarding the blue flag?" Percy asked.

"I hope someone is, or else this fight will be for nothing," Thalia answered.

"Not for nothing! We'll see Percy's butt get kicked!" Connor chuckled to himself.

**"You've got to be kidding. This is the best part," Chiron answers.**

Everyone chuckled, including Chiron.

"Chiron!" Percy whined.

"I can't do anything to stop what's happened," Chiron said with a smile.

**Annabeth tries to do a double hit, but Percy blocks both. She tries to attack his arm, but he blocks it. However, Annabeth moves her sword and cuts his arm. Momentarily dazed, she cuts his leg, making him fall onto one knee.**

**"Stand up and fight," Annabeth says and Percy spits, "Hero." Annabeth spits out the last word like venom. **

"If you don't like me Annabeth, you can just say so!" Percy said, looking at a blushing Annabeth.

"Sorry!" she muttered.

**Percy looks at her legs, as if to help with a strategy and swings at her head with pure force, but she moves her head to the left and avoids it like it was nothing and hits his stomach with her sword. He falls to the ground and she kicks him the rest of the way. **

**The red team cheers because of the fallen Percy. Annabeth looks at Percy, but turns away.**

"Gods, what a jerk," mumbled Nico. Thalia glared lightning bolts and Nico felt a wave of electricity surge through him.

"Ow!" he cried, "Don't do that again!" Thalia shrugged and brushed her shoulder.

**"Come on, Perce, come on Perce," Grover chants from the woods. Annabeth is giving high-fives to her teammates who are congratulating her and yelling. She sees Percy is still on the ground and turns her attention back to the celebration. **

**"**_**Go to the water. The water will give you power," **_**says a voice that only Percy can hear and resembles Poseidon. **

"Poseidon," Percy mumbled.

**Percy obeys the voice and crawls to the creek not too far away from him. **

**Chiron smiles at the boys' intelligence. Percy stretches his hand into the water. The celebrating stops as they all watch Percy.**

"Well, looks like the fight isn't over yet!" Rachel continues to announce.

**The water from the creek travels up his arm, healing any wounds that the water finds. He keeps his hand in the water as it continues up and heals the cut on his face, leaving no trace of any cuts from Annabeth. Percy stands up, looking from his hand to his sword, but to his hand, then over to a shocked Annabeth. The red soldiers form a wall with their shields.**

"Scared Ares kids?" Percy asked with a smirk

"You wish," Annabeth nudged Percy. (Virtual cookie to everyone to get the reference, it's pretty obvious though ; )

**Luke pushes through to get a better look and smiles.**

**Percy grows a cocky smile on his face as he walks over to the red team's flag. Two members of the red team dare to take on Percy, but he's ready for it. He clangs swords powerfully and elbows the first guy in the face. He blocks the second guy's attempt and elbows him in the side of the neck. As a third guy approaches, Percy swings his sword down low to attack the ankle on the enemy who flips and falls, not getting up. A fourth guy charges, but Percy locks swords and twirls the guy around. Percy lands on one knee, uninjured, but the other guy falls onto his face. **

**Annabeth looks amazed, while Luke is giving Percy an approved look. Chiron and Grover cheer, along with the rest of the blue team. Chiron hits Grover on the shoulder too hard and Grover breaks away from his cheeriness for a second before remembering the rise of Percy. **

"These guys just don't know when to stop, do they? Percy's taken on three guys, how many more can he take on?" Rachel announces, leaning closer to the screen and getting some skeptical glances from everyone.

**Another guy from the red team charges, yelling, but Percy blocks, moves around the guy and hits him in the back with his elbow. He swings his sword at Annabeth who is inches from it with her charge. She looks at the sword pointed at her throat, then at Percy.**

"Ooo, the moment is now, what is Annabeth going to do?" Rachel asked herself.

**She swings the sword to the side.**

"She attacks!" Rachel said like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

**Annabeth uses pure force and tries to attack Percy on the left and right side. She blocks her back and throws the sword off and tries to take advantage of Percy's openness, but is blocked.**

**Percy swings high, but Annabeth catches him, so he tries to hit her elbow, but she pushes him away and twirls, using the momentum and aims at his head. He blocks, forming and 'X' with the swords. He ducks down and grabs her sword. (I've watched this part so many times, and I have no real idea how he got her sword) He curves her sword around her neck and points his sword at Annabeth's neck, trapping her.**

"And Percy is the winner!" Rachel shouts.

"No need to rub it in!" Annabeth shouts, pulling out her dagger.

"Annabeth, you've one hundreds of fight, I've won one in the movie, it doesn't really count, ok?" Percy said, trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"Fine." Percy thought he heard her mutter as she sat down.

**He looks around, seeing everyone is watching them. He relaxes and hands her sword back. She takes it, looking him over. He walks towards the flag, twirls his sword in his hand and opens his arms to say, "Who's next?" Luke smiles at Percy. Red helmeted-people clear a path for Percy to the flag; no one tries to stop him. **

"Mm-hmm!" Grover said, mocking Percy's pose and getting a couple laughs.

**He gives a satisfied smile to his sword, sticks it in the gravel and picks up the flag. The blue team cheer. The red team holds their heads down in shame. Luke is cheering.**

"Yeah!" People in the room cheer for Percy one and only time to beat Annabeth, but stopped when Annabeth used her threatening look.

**"Yeah, Perce!" Grover screams from the trees and claps. Chiron holds up his cane to Percy.**

**In response, Percy lifts the flag higher and holds a proud smile.**

"That was an AWESOME battle!" Connor said.

"Yes, indeed. But, as this movie continues, will Percy be able to continue in the fight?" Rachel asked no one.

"Who are you talking to?" Percy shouted at Rachel.

"It seems as though my cover has been blown,"

"What cover?" Percy asked, looking around.

"Nothing!" Rachel said, smiling.

* * *

**Yeah, I know Rachel's a bit… OOC, but I wanted her to be a bit weird and I don't know if there was a lot of humor in it or not... Anyways, thanks for reading, please comment and review. I'm hoping to get another chapter up by the 23rd, but no promises. ; )**

**~Project 66**

***P.S. Sorry there was a lot of A/N's in the movie… : )**


	7. The Son of Poseidon is coming through!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the long, HUGE delay. I was definitely going to post a couple days ago, after having found what I thought was a completed chapter, which turned out to be a chapter I already posted. So I was a bit disappointed that I wasn't able to post so soon. :P But not to fear! Here's a chapter that is SO overdue I need to write another one soon! Hopefully, I'll actually stay true to my word!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING of Percy Jackson. Movie included :3**

* * *

**The scene shows many campers back at Camp Half-Blood towards the middle of the night. A campfire blazes in the center. Members from both the blue and red team cheer from the last battle, rewarding themselves by eating from a buffet. The camera focuses on a man turning a pig on a stick over a smaller fire, looking satisfied with his work. **

"I love our campfires," Annabeth said dreamily. Everyone looked at her with a questioning look.

**Grover is shouting though the thick crowd, "Excuse me! Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, the son of Poseidon is coming through. A hero is coming through! Move it! Hey, no dirty looks. Stop that." He points to a random red player.**

"Pfft, so cocky Grover," Thalia said, rolling her eyes at Grover. Grover shrugged.

**"Sorry, I'm trying to…" Percy tries to make him not look like a big jerk and approaches a buffet table with his friend Grover. **

**"Hey, Percy?" an attractive red-hair girl approches the guys and grabs Percy and Grover's attention, "We're having a party later at our place later."**

**"And we would really love it if you came," he blond-hair friend finishes her sentence. **

**"I'd love to come. That'd be great," Percy agrees to their invitation.  
**

"Humph, stupid nymphs," Annabeth grumbled.

**"That would be amazing!" the blond girl replies, looking to her friends. **

**"Awesome!" the brunette girl speaks up.**

**"I would love to come, too, to the party. You know?" Grover says, trying to be included in the conversation, "Thanks for inviting me, ladies."**

Everyone laughed at Grover's attempt to be cool and attend the party.

"What?" Grover asked everyone.

**Annabeth butts in and glares at the girls.**

**"Beat it, nymphs" she spits out. Percy turns away from Annabeth, trying to hide from her. **

**"Wait don't leave. Ladies… I'm available," Grover tries to talk to the girls while Annabeth walks over to Percy and gets some punch, "Wait, come one, don't leave. I'm available! What times the party?" Grover leaves the scene, chasing after the nymphs. **

This made the group laugh.

"Go Grover! You chase after those girls!" Conner cheered on.

**"Feeling like a hero?" Annabeth asks, looking at Percy. **

**"More like a mutant. I'm not gonna grow a fish tail or gills or anything like that, am I?" Percy asks making Annabeth smile a bit.**

"Thank gods that didn't happen," Percy said to Annabeth who smiled a bit.

**"Not likely. Although a huge ego isn't out of the question." Percy is taken back by Annabeth's retort. **

"Oh gods! Burned!" Travis yelled at Percy.

"You don't think I have a big ego, do you?" Percy asked, looking at his girlfriend. Annabeth stares at the screen and tries to ignore Percy.

"Do you?" Percy pesters Annabeth.

"Uh, of course you don't have a big ego," Annabeth said loosely and turned the movie back on.

**Percy turns around and starts walking with Annabeth trailing behind him.**

**"You know you could have killed me out there? I could have died, if I was normal."**

**"But you aren't," Annabeth says. **

**"I get the sense that you don't like me very much." Percy looks at Annabeth very intently. **

"C'mon, we all know how this turns out," Conner said, hinting towards Percy and Annabeth. He nudged Percy and raised his eyebrows.

**"It's possible. I mean our parents hate each other." Annabeth throws out casually. **

**"Wait. They do?" Percy stops and Annabeth follows his lead. **

**"Mmm-hmm. I definitely have strong feelings for you," Annabeth says, "I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative yet."**

"Typical Annabeth," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"At least your feelings were positive!" Percy said to Annabeth who nodded in response.

**"Well, you let me know when you figure it out," Percy says a bit hesitantly. **

**"You'll be the first," Annabeth says in almost a whisper. **

**They stare at each other and after some time, Percy raises his goblet to his mouth, which glows with a blue light, as does Annabeth.**

"Those are some cool cups," Grover noted.

"What's going to happen? Will our heroes survey? Tune in next time to find out," Rachel said in a very dramatic Australian accent. Everyone stared at her.

"Rachel, who are you talking to?" Annabeth asked.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked Annabeth. Annabeth blinked.

"Let's just continue with the movie," Nico said and started playing it again.

* * *

**Ok. I REALLY hope it was worth the wait. Now, I'm going to write a really long authors note, you can stop reading now if you want. Here goes: I'm stopping this series. Lol, jk XD I got you didn't I XD I'm laughing... Sorry, that was evil... Anyways. So, school is getting tough and becoming more demanding. Recently I tried out for the soccer team and hopefully I'll make it! I'm going to figure out on Monday :3 I apologize in advance if another chapter isn't up by the end of the weekend (Sunday). How's about this, to catch up on all FIVE months not posting ANYTHING yet there's still people who are following and reviewing my story. SO. I will (hopefully) post a chapter between NOW and Sunday. If I make the D-1 team in my school (the best team of two) then I post ANOTHER chapter on MONDAY. If I make the D-2 team (which I hope I don't) I'll post a chapter sometime next week. Good? Hope I made up for the lack of posting!**

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


	8. Be a good boy

**Hey guys! I kept my promise... Sort of :P Sorry XD I'm sure it's Sunday for SOME of you guys, but not for most. My bad. I had homework that I left until Sunday night (Monday morning) to do. I hope you like this chapter and appreciate it! I worked on this during the time that I have a free period. So about... and hour and half? Anyways:**

**Disclaimer: No matter how late I post a chapter, I still don't own Percy Jackson :)**

* * *

**The peaceful campfire erupts in flames high above everyones head creating a huge noise. Percy pulls Annabeth back with him and many campers unsheathe their swords in defense against the flames. **

**Luke gazes up and from the flames spread wings and a demon-looking beast. (sort or like Diablo. I don't know, it was the first thing that popped into my head). The burnt-looking devil observes his surroundings. He stands in the flames, with his wings ablaze and wears a stern look.**

**"Percy Jackson, show yourself!" he says in a deep, booming voice.**

"Yeah Percy, show yourself. Like you'd _actually_ do that," Thalia said, "No demi-god is dumb enough to fall for that trick."

**Percy looks questioning at Annabeth who only replies with the same look. The figure gets annoyed with Percy not appearing and his claw-like hand abruptly bursts into flames. He throws it at the buffet table. Campers dodge the ball, but it makes the table explode. **

"Wow! Who is this guy?" Grover asked, shocked with the power he possessed.

"My father," Nico grumbled.

"Can you do that?" Travis asked. Nico glared at him.

"I guess not," Conner said in a quiet voice.

**Percy's eyes grow with shock. Grover pulls out a small knife, trying to defend the nymphs he talked to before.**

"Ha! You _did_ get the nymphs," Conner said to Grover, "Nice."

**The hellish-life creature produces another fireball and throws it at the cooking pig, which, on impact, explodes as well. **

**Annabeth backs up, shock on her face. **

**The burnt figure produces one more fireball and throws it dangerously close to Annabeth and Percy without realizing it.**

**"Hades!" Chiron pushes in-between Annabeth and Percy, "Stay back!" He pulls out two swords which are no match compared to the fire-throwing, ten foot Hades.**

**"Percy Jackson, bring me the bolt!" Hades says to anyone, trying to pick out Percy, "Be a good boy. Hand it to me and I will exchange it for your mother." **

"Man, I almost forgot about the bolt," Percy said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said in a quiet voice. Everyone remembered Luke.

**Percy squints, not believing what he just heard. He rushes towards Hades.**

**"Percy! Don't listen, Percy!"Chiron calls after Percy, trying to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. **

**Percy moves through a crowd of people trying to get away from Hades. Percy points towards Hades and gets his attention.**

**"My mother's gone!" he shouts. Hades turns around and faces Percy. Hades is surprised with Percy's accusation. **

"Urgh, you idiot!" Thalia shouted at the screen.

**"No, your mother is still alive. I sent the Minotaur to abduct her. She is here with me in the Underworld," Hades explains to Percy. He produces his hand, which bursts into a flame at first, but slowly began to resemble the figure of Sally. She floats in front of Percy as the color orange, or flames.**

**"Mom?" Percy questions.**

**"Percy…" Sally begins to say, but is stopped when Hades runs a hand through her. Percy's mouth opens in shock.**

**"What have you done with my mother?" he asks angrily. **

"Damn," Conner said, "Someone's pissed." Percy glared at Conner.

**"If you ever want to see your mother again, you will bring me the bolt!" Hades erupts in flames and is gone without any further questions, leaving the campfire to it's normal size. **

**Percy glares at the place where Hades once stood. **

**"Chiron, I have to go get her," Percy says to Chiron as he approaches. **

"Oh yeah, because _that's_ such a great idea," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, "I see where this is going."

**"Percy, you don't have the bolt." Chiron says sympathetically. **

**"Look, I'll tell him the truth! When he realizes I'm not the thief he'll release her," Percy tries to reason. **

"Man, Percy, you may be 15 or 16 in this movie, but you've still got the brain of a 10 year-old. Hades is not that stupid. Believe me, I've tried to reason with dad before…" Nico trailed off.

"Yeah I know," Percy said, "Now…"

**"No," Chiron says firmly, "You cannot negotiate with Hades. When he finds out you don't have the bolt, he'll kill you and your mother."**

**"This is her only chance," Percy says, panting.**

"Why are you out of breath?" Nico asks Percy.

"Oh you know, it really takes a lot out of you when you talk with Hades," Percy says casually, getting a couple of laughs.

**"No. Stick to our plan. Travel to Olympus, bargain with Zeus. Once you convince him of your innocence, we will do everything in our power to bring back your mother," Annabeth and Grover appear, watching Chiron talk to Percy. **

**"Okay," Percy agrees. He sighs and looks at Grover. As does Annabeth, as if he has some answers. **

**Percy groans as Grover looks over at him. **

"Oh, being a demi-god is _so_ hard!" Thalia mocked whined at Percy's groan.

"Well, when you don't get your way, _yeah_," Percy said.

"Well, if you recall, we did get your mother back," Annabeth said before a battle took place.

"Let's just continue the movie," Rachel said, "I want to see more action!"

* * *

**Unfortunately, I didn't make D-1 team soccer :( Some other bitch who TOTALLY didn't deserve it did :) Sorry about that ;) So instead of posting a chapter today (Monday, my time) I'll post it between Wednesday and Friday (or Sunday XD)  
**

**Just out of curiosity, how much are you enjoying this? I want an honest response about this story. Do you want more characters? More reactions? Longer scenes? Quicker updates? I need to know! I'll set up a poll on my profile if you want...**

**And, there's a couple of different stories that are doing the same thing that I'm doing. Do you like it? Do you hate there being only one active writing? I'm REALLY curious. **

**Sorry for all the questions. I'll leave you to your day ;)**

**~Project 66**


	9. You're being followed

**Hey guys! So I've been a bit upset lately 'cause of soccer. There were re-tryouts last Tuesday and I decided, hey, the D-2 team might not be **_**that**_** bad. Boy was I wrong. These people barely knew what the term 'soccer' was. So 10 minutes into the practice I walked off the field and went home :)**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not, nor will it ever be owned by me (unfortunately)**

* * *

**The view changes with Percy back at his cabin, slinging a backpack over his shoulder.**

**"Going somewhere?" Grover asks, perching on a rail and jumping down next to Percy. **

"Yep! Just little Percy trying to be the hero, like always," Conner said, rolling his eyes.

**"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going for a walk," Percy says, trying to convince himself and Grover. **

"C'mon man, that's not going to work," Grover says.

**"Oh, for a walk? I'm coming with you," Grover invites himself **

**"No, no, I'm going alone," Percy says, annoyed with Grover tagging along**

**"No, I'm coming with you," Grover pesters. **

**"No!" Percy says firmly, trying to walk away from Grover who just follows. Grover laughs at Percy's annoyance. **

**"You're being followed." Grover says with a smile.**

Everyone laughed. The way Grover said that was pretty funny.

**Annabeth is packing a bag, throwing in weapons and closing it.**

**"You're stressing me out," Grover says. Annabeth turns to see the two boys arguing.**

**"Leave me alone," Percy continues to try to get rid of Grover. **

**"We got a 1:00 demigod curfew, okay?" Grover says.**

**"Leave me alone. Go to sleep or something."**

**"No."**

**"One small victory," Annabeth butts in, noticing what Percy was doing, "And you're ready to fight Hades?"**

"Here's Annabeth to knock some sense into him!" Thalia cheered.

**"Oh, double team!" Grover chimes in, enjoying another person trying to reason with Percy. **

**"Really? You, too?" Percy lets out an exasperated sigh, "Look, I just found out my mother is still alive. I'm gonna get her back."**

**"From the Underworld?" Annabeth asks, not believing it.**

**"Whatever it takes."**

**"Huh. Yeah, well, maybe you'll outsmart Hades."**

**"Maybe I will."**

"Percy, we know how well you're 'plans' have gone. How did you even expect to get to the Underworld?" Nico questioned, rolling his eyes.

**"Look, man, I can't let you do this, okay?" Grover says, stopping Percy with **

**his crutch. **

**"Look, I'm not asking for your permission," Percy forces out, pushing the **

**crutch down. **

**"Okay," Grover says in a high-pitched voice, "Well, according to regulations, **

**if I can't stop you, I must accompany you, 'cause I'm your best friend and **

**your protector."**

**"Junior protector," Percy emphasizes. Grover scoffs. **

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Grover grumbled.

**"Is that really necessary?" he asks, looking at Percy.**

"You guys think a lot alike," Annabeth noted.

**"I don't need your help. Okay? This is something I have to do on my own," **

**Percy says.**

**"Yeah, well we weren't asking for your permission," Annabeth says. **

**Everyone stops.**

**"Come on, all right? Today, you tried to kill me. Now you want to defend **

**me?" Percy questions.**

**"That wasn't real. That was just training," Annabeth reasons. **

**"Yeah," Percy rolls his eyes. **

**"Percy, that's all I've ever done, is train and train and train. I've grown up here; I've only been in the outside world a couple of times. And I've never had the chance to go on an actual quest. Besides, you've won one battle and I've won hundreds. You're gonna need my experience."**

"Good point," Everyone mumbles. Annabeth stood prouder, noticing that her character was pretty smart.

**"Good point," Grover says, swinging his head towards Percy. **

**"You two really want to come?" Percy squints his eyes toward the two.**

**"Yes!"**

**"Yeah!" Annabeth and Grover say enthusiastically at the same time. Percy shrugs. **

**"Okay. I guess we're all going." **

"Wow," Travis said, "I expected you to say 'no' and crush their hopes."

"I'm not _that_ mean," Percy said.

**"So who knows how to get to the Underworld?" Grover asks, looking between the two. **

"Wow," Nico said, "Déjà vu."

**"I did not think of that one," Percy says, realizing the obstacle. **

**"I think I know someone who might," Annabeth speaks up. **

"I wonder who it was?" Annabeth wondered.

"Well," Chiron said to the group, "I need to get back to the camp. You guys enjoy the rest of the movie!"

With that, he wheeled himself out of the Big House and everyone could hear the _click-click_ as Chiron transformed into a centaur.

"Well," Percy said after a while, "Let's continue, shall we?"

**The movie changed so that the scene was in a tent with poorly light lighting. **

**The trio approached Luke, who was sitting back playing video games. **

**"Luke?" Annabeth asks in a calm, sweet voice. **

**"Hmm?" He looks behind him to notice two other people, "Hey guys. Percy. I figured you'd stop by sooner or later. Everybody does, just to get away from all that, Renaissance fair stuff out there, you know? But, uh, welcome to the modern world." He holds out his hands, showing off his 'collection'. **

"That might be the reason why there are so many monsters outside the camp," Thalia said, "I wouldn't be surprised if the Stolls brothers had this kind of stash." She glares at the brothers, testing them to confirm it.

All they did was laugh.

**"Cool. New stuff," Grover says, acknowledging the tech. **

**"What are you guys up to?" Luke asks, looking at their bags. **

**"We're going to get my mom back," Percy answers. **

"The most brilliant idea in the world," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

**"Oh!" Luke says with some fake shock. **

**"Your dad is the messenger of the gods, one of the only ones who's gotten in and out of the Underworld. Do you have any idea how?"Annabeth asks. **

**"Mmm. My dad's a jerk. I've never met him." Luke shrugs. **

**"You, too?" Percy questions. **

**"Guess we all got Daddy issues, huh? That's because all gods are the same. Selfish. They only care about themselves. But I once broke into my dad's house. Got some cool stuff, for you," Luke says excitedly. **

"There's that early anger from him," Annabeth said quietly.

**He goes behind a tent and retrieves a dusty box. To emphasize that it hasn't been opened in a while, be blows dust off of it. **

**"For you," he says, handing the box to Percy. He opens the box out in front of him.**

**Two black Converse with wings are in the box. One of the shoes starts to fly away. **

**"Whoa! Flying shoes?" Percy questions in disbelief. **

Percy, Annabeth and especially Grover groaned at the shoes.

"Not _those _things!" Grover exclaimed.

**"Mmm-hmm," Luke nods his head, "They're my dad's. He has hundreds of these little guys." The shoe begins to fly away, but Luke grabs it with an outstretched hand. **

**"He won't even miss them. Look underneath the other one," Percy does as Luke asks. He pulls out a paper and Luke puts away the shoe with Percy clamping the lid on the box. **

**"You see people have gone to the Underworld before without having to be dead. Hercules did it. Orpheus did it. My dad does it all the time. Getting in's the easy part. Getting out, now that's tricky. This is a map to Persephone's pearls," Luke explains. **

"Wait, Luke knows about the pearls?" questioned Annabeth

"I thought we got them from the ocean spirit?" Percy questioned.

**"Persephone? You mean Hades' wife?" Percy asks, looking at Luke.**

**"Yeah, he forced her to marry him. Keeps her prisoner," Annabeth answers. **

**"Needless to say, she hates it there. It's hot, he's a weirdo. So she has, um, secret visitors," Luke says. **

**"Hmm!" Grover says, nodding his head. **

**"Mmm! She keeps pearls hidden for them all over the world, and these pearls; they provide a quick escape from the Underworld. You could use them to get out," Luke says, sharing his idea.**

**"So, how do the pearls work?" Grover asks. **

**"Easy. You take a pearl, you step on it, you crush it visualize where you want to be taken. Right now, there's three pearls in the United States. This map will guide you there. Right here is your first location," Luke points to the blank map of the US. Where his finger was, is a point that says **

**LEEDS POINT, NEW JERSEY **

**AUNTIE EMS GARDEN EMPORIUM **

**"Auntie Em's Garden Emporium," Grover reads. **

There was another groan as everyone remembered "Aunty Em"

**"Once you find the first pearl, the map will show you the next one and the next one, and then you're off to Hades."**

"Wait!" Percy shouted, "They have to _find_ the pearls! What is this?"

"I agree," Annabeth chimed.

"It's probably just to make the movie more entertaining, guys," Thalia said.

"I guess, but then that means that they're going to Aunty Em's for the pearl. And nothing else. How is that going to work?"

Everyone shrugged, not being able to answer Percy's question.

**"Which reminds me. You guys might need some extra protection, so…," Luke grabs a bronze shield with the head of some hero, "My favorite shield. You might want to take a step back." He hands it to Percy. Annabeth and Grover take Luke's advice and step back. **

**Percy's hand slips into the shield. There are a couple of seconds with a clicking noise before the shield grows to a full circle. **

**"Hmm," Luke says to himself, shaking his head, but still wears a smile. **

**"Hey. Thanks, Luke," Percy thanks, patting Luke on the shoulder. **

**"Ah, don't mention it. But, uh, you're gonna have to promise me one thing," Everyone looks up at Luke, "If you see my dad on the highway to hell…**

**"Yeah?" Percy questions. **

**"Kick his ass for me," Luke smiles. Percy nods. **

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"That shield doesn't seem right," Annabeth said, giving the movie a suspicious glance**.**

"Well, I'm sure we _all_ know what happens," Percy said. He, too, didn't like that shield.

"It reminds me of the one we had to go and get for Ares," Grover thought out loud. Everyone nods to themselves.

* * *

**Sorry for the long "no update" thing. This week was CRAZY. And it's not over yet. I have an ensemble that I'm DREADING. I've never been good with performing. EVER. I hope this chapter made up for it? I haven't been posting too long of chapters lately... (guilty)**

**And also, I thought that that shield in the movie was given to them (I haven't read the book in forever) instead of they having to give it to Ares. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Bottom line, my friend and I had an argument about it and I think we agreed on what happened in the book. After this chapter, THERE WILL BE MORE RAGE. I promise. **

**Please review with more than just "PLEASE UPDATE" Thanks!**

**~Project 66**


	10. I'm on the highway to hell

**Hey guys! Quick advertising of my new story called: Take me back. It's a PJO story is you want to read it. I'm going to be working on it if I don't want to work on this story. **

**Here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**The view changes and there is a bus driving on a road. The song **_**'Highway to hell'**_** begins to play.**

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_**Highway to hell**_

_**I'm on the highway to hell**_

_**Highway to hell~**_

_**Mmmmm~**_

_**Don't stop meh!**_

**The trio stops at the side of the road which looks to be nothing of significance. **

Everyone in the room started bobbing their heads, enjoying the short glimpse of music.

**The sign 'Aunti Em's Garden Emporium' appears followed by the trio walking through a winding, empty-looking parking lot. There is a nice-looking white car, showing that there isn't a lot of business with this place. There are lots of statues and cement bags all over the dirt parking lot.**

"Wait, what?" Annabeth questioned, stopping the film, "They didn't even get a quest. They just walked out of the camp." Everyone thought about this for a minute.

"I agree, it sounds ridiculous," Percy said, "I mean, our camps pretty well guarded, you can't just _walk_ out of camp."

"And-" Annabeth groaned, deciphering the name of the shop. "They're at Medusa's."

Everyone in the room groaned and watched the confusion of the three on the screen.

"**This place definitely needs an extreme makeover," Grover says, taking in the messy-looking outside. The three continue walking, passing a red truck and entering the Emporium. **

"**Hello!" Percy calls as he enters the abandoned-looking shop. There are stone statues as well as leaves all over the place like there was no organization. **

"**Hello? Anybody home in Auntieville?" Grover laughs at his own joke and wanders over to a dusty old freezer, "Check this out. They got free sodas." Grover eagerly opens it when Annabeth rushes over, but they're faced with wet rats instead of sodas. They both scream and Grover quickly releases the hatch, letting the lid slam shut. **

"**Okay. That's nasty," Grover says, shaking his hand and wiping it on his shirt, "The Health Department needs to give this place a F."**

Everyone laughed, lightening up the mood.

"**Hey, guys, check this out," Annabeth wanders off camera and Percy admires the wind chimes. It gives off a small chime and Percy follows Annabeth.**

"**Look at this," Annabeth sticks her hand into a fountain and retrieves golden coins that look different from any other coin that was already in the fountain. **

"**Nice," Percy breathes, admiring the money.**

"**Gold drachmas," Annabeth says, holding out the coins, giving them a little bounce. **

"Hahaha!" Thalia laughed. Annabeth glared at her.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"The way she said it, like it was the best thing in the world," she continued to laugh, but calmed down after Annabeth glared at her.

"**That means we're on the right track," Grover looks between Annabeth and Percy, smiling. **

"**Here," Annabeth says, handing off the coins to Percy, "How are we gonna find the pearl in this place?"**

"**That's a good question," Grover says. **

"**Okay, let's split up. Check everything," Percy says, coming up with the plan.**

"Oh, like _that's_ a great idea," Grover said, rolling his eyes.

"**Good idea," Grover agrees.**

"**Yeah," Annabeth agrees too. They all linger for a couple seconds, looking at each other in agreement.**

"You idiot! You should know better!" Annabeth screamed at herself.

"**I'm gonna go this way," Grover points with his crutch and everyone splits up, "Hello?"**

"And why would you let _Percy_ go by himself? Don't you know him!?" Annabeth added. Percy frowns at Annabeth.

**The scene changes to Percy, wandering around, looking for the pearl.**

**Then Annabeth is shown, doing the same thing. All of a sudden, an old hand grabs her from behind, screaming. Annabeth whirls around, frightened.**

"**Get out! She's coming!" the old lady says in almost-tears. **

"**What? Who?" Annabeth screams at the lady, frightened. **

"**We stopped. D-d-directions… My poor husband! Help me! Please, help me!" the lady said, not making any sense. She grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her away to where ever. Annabeth looks clueless as to what is happening. **

**After that frightful scene, it is replaces with Grover wandering around. He stops as he sees a familiar looking statue. He approaches it and laughs to himself. **

"Oh gods," Grover said, looking a bit uncomfortable. Percy put a comforting hand on Grover's shoulder.

"**Check this out. He looks just like my Uncle Ferdinand. That's crazy. He got the mole in the same place. No. It's not my Uncle Ferdinand because Uncle Ferdinand was killed by… Medusa," realization crosses his face when he figures out where they truly are.**

"**Percy!" he shouts and turns away, "Annabeth! We're in trouble!" **

Annabeth faced palmed. These guys were such idiots. Everyone gave her a questioning glance.

"These guys are ridiculous," she explained and then remembered something, "Wait. These guys are only going to get 3 pearls, right?" Everyone nodded, "Well, there's four people. I _still_ can't believe we forgot about that."

Thalia shook her head, "Doesn't really matter now, does it? You're all here."

"I guess not, but I wish they were a bit smarter."

**Percy looks around wildly. **

"**Grover?" he shouts, but there's no answer. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out his sword, clicks it and then runs. **

"He didn't pull it out of his pocket," Percy muttered, "Riptide goes back to my pocket, not a stupid backpack. People aren't always wearing backpacks."

"**Please! We have to leave before she finds us!" The lady screams to Annabeth who stumbles behind the lady, getting dragged.**

"**Who?" Annabeth tries to question. **

"**She turned my husband to stone!" the lady answers instead.**

"**Grover! Where are you?" the camera flips to Percy yelling then to Grover.**

"**Percy! Annabeth! Annabeth, where are you?" Both are running around, trying to find each other.**

"**Grover!" Percy shouts before getting rammed into by Grover. He lands on the ground and groans. **

This caused a roar of laughter. Percy and Grover, (who weren't laughing, but were close to) looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The Stolls brother got control of the remote and replayed that part of the movie. Ten times. It never got old.

"Ok, c'mon guys," Nico said through his laughs, clearing joyful tears, "Start the movie again."

"**Come on, man, watch where you're going!" he says and gets up. Grover picks himself up too and rushes over to Percy.**

"**Perce! Listen," Grover says, getting close to Percy.**

"**Where are we?" Percy asks Grover.**

"Really?" Percy questioned, "Grover just pulverizes me and I asked where are we? Not what happened? Are you ok? Or where'd you come from? No. He asked where are we?" Percy raised his hands in frustration and groans.

"**We're in Medusa's lair," Grover answers. **

"**Annabeth!" Percy screams, getting into a run.**

"Really? C'mon. Percy wouldn't know who Medusa is," Annabeth said.

"Hey-" Percy thought for a second, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"**Annie!" Grover screams too and rushes off with Percy.**

Annabeth glared at Grover. He held up his hands.

"I'd never call you that. Ever," Grover said.

"**We're lost! We'll never leave!" The lady screams, gripping Annabeth tightly. They stop when the meet a woman in a full black, leather attire with a headdress that matches. She wears black sunglasses that cover her eyes.**

"Oh gods," everyone groaned.

"**Don't move," Annabeth commands, freezing the old lady. **

"**Well, this is a fabulous surprise," the woman holds out her 's' when she speaks, "It's so heartening to have such young visitors. We get so lonely here. Don't we? That's why I create my statues. They're my only company, daughter of Athena." There are small hisses when the woman says 'we'.**

Everyone shivered.

"**How do you know me?" Annabeth questions immediately. The woman walks over to Annabeth.**

"**You have such beautiful hair. I once had hair like that," The woman takes a bit of Annabeth's hair and plays with it in her hands, "I was courted, desired by many suitors. But that all changed, because of your mother, the women who cursed me. Who turned me…" the woman began to undress the turbine. **

"**Don't look!" Annabeth warned the old lady.**

"Don't look!" Both Annabeth's said simultaneously. Everyone shielded they're eyes.

"Wait," Conner said, "We can look at her, right? I mean, it's not the real thing."

"Why don't you test it first?" Travis teased his brother. Conner uncovered his eyes and screamed. Travis uncovered his eyes to look at his brother, expecting the worse.

"I'm sorry Conner! No matter what I've done to you you're the best brother I've ever had!" Travis screamed.

"Hahahaha!" Conner laughed. He was clutching his stomach from laughing.

"You jerk!" Travis tackled his brother, but Thalia pulled them apart.

"Stop it!" Thalia screamed, but it was clear that she was laughing too.

"So we _can_ look at her?" Nico questioned, still avoiding the screen.

"Yeah," Conner said after regaining his breathe.

One by one, everyone started observing the Medusa on screen.

"Wow," everyone was shocked. They'd seen pictures of her, but not like this. So, realistic.

"**Into this!" the woman finished undressing her head to reveal snakes. Annabeth had her eyes closed and the old lady was covering her eyes with her hand.**

"**They say the eyes are windows to the soul. I hope you find my eyes…" Medusa uncovered her glasses to revealing piercing blue eyes, "attractive. So rude, not looking people in the eyes… Come on. Sneak. A. Peek."**

"Don't do it," Annabeth warned, but there was no way this lady can escape her fate.

**The old lady gave into Medusa's voice and slowly dropped her hand from her face and peeled her eyes open. Medusa's snakes opened their mouths, hissing, while her eyes turned silver. **

**The old lady, with her mouth open, began to turn gray. There is a cracking sound as the lady turns to stone. **

**Annabeth twists her hand, but it's trapped in the old lady's stone cold grip. **

Everyone shook they're heads, feeling sorry for this lady.

**Percy and Grover finish running and end up behind a stone statue.**

"**How are we supposed to fight something we can't look at?" Grover asks Percy.**

"**We can look at a reflection," Percy answers.**

"Most brilliant plan of Percy Jackson!" Annabeth said, clapping sarcastically.

"It is smart," Percy said, nudging his girlfriend.

"**Okay, wait. Check this out." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an iPod. He holds it out in front of him, trying to look at Medusa through the iPod. **

"**All right. Good idea. I'm gonna go get Annabeth," Grover says.**

"**Okay, I'm gonna take care of Medusa," Percy says.**

"Now _that's_ a great idea," Thalia said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I can _totally_ take care of Medusa by myself!" Percy defended.

"Well see," Thalia replied.

"**Okay," They both nod and Grover leaves. **

"**You'll make a wonderful addition to my collection," Percy looks at Medusa through the iPod as she circles the newly formed statue, "We'll be friends forever. Do you mind?" Medusa clamps her sunglasses onto the outstretched hand of the lady. **

"**Oh, no, no," Percy says as Medusa grows closer to Annabeth and goes up into her face.**

"**Sooner or later, you will open those eyes," Medusa coos and Annabeth shakes her head, "The temptation to look at me is too hard to resist."**

"Maybe, but Annie's too smart," Thalia said, smirking at Annabeth who returned it with a glare.

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie."

Thalia shrugged, still wearing a smirk.

"**Don't look, Annabeth! Don't open your eyes!" Percy says, giving away his cover. Medusa whips her head around in the direction of Percy's voice. **

"Percy, Annabeth's not stupid," Travis said, still a bit annoyed with his brother.

"**Who's that? Another demigod?" Medusa questions her pet snakes. She looks at Annabeth and then takes off. Some of her snake snap at Annabeth before leaving with Medusa.**

**Medusa has her chin raised, as if sniffing the air, and Percy bolts before Medusa reaches his hiding spot. She stops where he was. **

"**Mmm. I can sense you," she follows Percy who's now running. He turns a corner and checks his iPod to see if Medusa's still chasing him. **

**Medusa follows in pursuit, her snakes leading the way. **

**Percy finally stops to catch his breath and tries to locate Medusa with his iPod. He quickly pulls it back after Medusa stops and comes into his view. He freezes, not wishing to be found, but Medusa has already sensed him.**

"**Mmm. Son of Poseidon," she coos, placing a hand on a stone statue, "I used to date your daddy." Percy looks confused.**

Percy shivered. He couldn't forget that.

**She gives a hard push and a domino effect happens. Statue after statue falls down. Percy hears the noise, but doesn't do anything.**

**He is crushed by the last statue that he was crouching under. **

"Urgh!" Conner groaned, "You could have moved, Percy."

"I know," Percy said kind of quietly. He could have?

**And that's that chapter! I was very proud of myself during this chapter because it was a chapter that was pretty long. The word count is at about 2000. I haven't written a 2000 word story for a bit. Yeah for me! :D**

**Please check out my new story: Take me back. Much would be appreciated if you did!**

**Please review! (No, saying "Update!" doesn't count as a review. It hasn't been said yet, but I don't want it to show up)**

**~Project 66**


	11. One down, two to go

**This chapter's going to be **_**really**_** short. The next scene/chapter will be longer. I didn't want this one to be, like dragging on forever. So, sorry if this is really short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Annabeth looks around wildly, expecting the crazed Medusa to return. She hears someone running from behind her and closes her eyes. He lets out a small scream when Grover places a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Need a hand?" he asks. She opens her eyes and faces Grover**

"Don't you know you _never_ do that? I could have hurt you!" Annabeth said, glaring at Grover.

"But you didn't. And I don't even think you have a weapon," Grover said. Annabeth's eyes flashed to the screen, checking out her character.

"I guess, but still. You should _always_ announce yourself," Annabeth defended.

"**Grover. Help," Annabeth says. He backs up a little bit and swings his crutch. It smashes through the lady's arm, freeing Annabeth from the stone statue.**

"**Thanks," she whispers, getting her hand out of the lady's hand.**

"**Come on. Let's go," Grover says, leading the way.**

"**Okay," says Annabeth and follows.**

**Percy crawls out from underneath a stone soldier, reaching for his sword. Before he can get to it, Medusa kicks it out from his reach and pulls him up.**

**She grips his shoulders so he is facing her, her snakes are hissing like crazy, reflecting her feelings towards Percy. Percy's eyes are sealed shut.**

"**I hear you have the lightning bolt. May I see it?" Medusa asks. **

"Urgh," Percy groaned, "The one most annoying thing of this quest was that _everyone _accused me of having the lightning bolt."

"**I don't have it!" Percy says, clearly annoyed with the accusation.**

**Snakes snap at Percy, trying to make him open his eyes.**

"**Let me see your eyes. I hear they're bluer than the Circassian**

**Sea. "**

"My eyes aren't blue," Percy forced out.

"Percy, we know," Thalia said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, well, they don't," Percy shot back.

"**Open, them or my hungry babies will have to open them for you," She bows her head, allowing for the snakes to punch Percy's face, she looks back up at Percy, "But it would be such a pity to destroy such a young and handsome face. Stay with me, Percy All you have to do is look."**

**Percy slowly moves his head towards Medusa and lifts his eyebrows as if he's going to open his eyes.**

"No, no, no," everyone was chanting.

**There is the roar of a car and Medusa and Percy (with his eyes still closed) look in the direction of the noise. The red truck from earlier (Oh yeah, I remembered XP, it's the same truck from about 10 minutes ago) crashes through the statues, stopping in front of Medusa. She's been hit by one of the flying statues and Percy ducks without knowing. **

"OH!" The Stoll brother shouted at the same time.

"That was AWESOME!" Travis said, wide-eyed with excitement

"Dude, that gives me an idea," Conner grinned like crazy at his brother and whispered something in his brothers ear, causing him to smile.

"Oh gods," Thalia said, shaking her head.

"Annabeth, that was _awesome_," Percy said, "You just _hit_ Medusa." Annabeth shrugged.

**Annabeth, driving the car, straightens herself after ducking. **

"**Are you okay?" Annabeth questions, her eyes closed. Grover pulls himself up too.**

"**Whoa! Yeah, I'm okay!" Grover says, thrilled. He puts his hands on his face to make sure he's still in one piece.**

**Medusa starts crawling on all four, looking around, angrily.**

"**Son of Poseidon!" she spits out, clearly annoyed. She feels around and lands on the iPod. She picks it up as well as herself, looking at the iPod with interest. **

**Percy sneaks up from behind her, blade in hand. Medusa sees Percy in the reflection, but doesn't have anytime to react before there is a slicing sound as Percy puts his blade through her neck. **

"**Heads up," Percy twirls his sword in hand, panting. **

"Nice," Thalia said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

**Medusa's head is on the floor along with the iPod and her body, although only her wrist is showing. On this wrist is the sea colored pearl that the trio are looking for. The snakes still move, clearly not affected from being chopped off. **

"**Hey, guys! It's cool to open up your eyes!" Percy says, stepping over the statues and cleaning his blade with his coat. He hit's the hood of the car, letting them know it's ok. **

"Uh, Percy, that's disgusting," Nico said to Percy, "You just whipped the blade with you _shirt_."

"Yeah, it's a bit, awkward. I mean, why not use the ground to clean it right?" Percy questioned.

"**Annabeth, that was great, great demigod driving," Grover says, climbing out the truck. Annabeth smiles at the compliment. **

"**Thanks," she says and pump-fists with Grover. **

"**Ew," Grover says as he looks down at the head. **

Everyone laughed. The way that Grover said it, like it was the worst thing in the world.

"**We should take it with us," Annabeth suggests.**

"Why would you take the head?" Annabeth questioned herself.

"**The head? Oh, no. That's sick," Grover says, scrunching up his face with disgust.**

This caused more laughter from the group.

"**If you open the eyes, they still work, dead or alive. You never know when something like that might come in handy."**

"I guess," Annabeth shrugged, "But we didn't take it. You sent it to Olympus, right?"

"Yeah…" Percy said uncomfortably, remembering he was just trying to get attention from his father.

"**Yeah, you're right. But I'm not touching it," Grover agrees. Percy rests his sword on his shoulder and looks at Grover.**

"**Come on, man, just take off your jacket. We'll wrap it up until we get some ice."**

"**Wh-why-why do I got to take off my jacket?" Grover asks in disbelief. He looks between Percy and Annabeth.**

"**Because you're the protector," Grover nods.**

"Playing the old protector card, nice Percy," Travis said and fist-bumped Percy.

Grover looked furious.

"**Yeah, you're right. I am the protector. So I'm gonna give you my hoodie, not my jacket. Okay?" Grover takes of his jacket and then his hoodie. He hands his hoodie to Percy who sticks his sword into the ground and wraps it with Grover's hoodie. Grover puts on his jacket and watches what Percy does.**

"**Disgusting," Percy whispers to himself as he finishes wrapping the head.**

"**Yeah, just toss it up. Come on, don't," Grover tries to say, but stops when Percy throws the head over his shoulder at Grover, "EW!"**

"Nice Grover," Percy said to Grover.

"**Hey. Hey. Guys, wait," Percy looks at the wrist of Medusa and sees the pearl, "The pearl." He takes it out of the place where it was trapped in. He holds it out in front of him, observing it.**

"**One down, two to go."**

"At least they're getting somewhere," Annabeth grumbled.

**The scene switches to a bridge with the red truck driving on it. **

"Wait, they _stole_ that truck?" Annabeth asked, looking around.

"Hey, anyway to get where you need to go, right?" Travis said, shrugging, "And besides, when have rules ever stopped demi-gods?" He smirked

"Yeah, but they're driving, implying that they're, like 18," Annabeth continued.

"No, I'm driving," Grover objected, "And I _can_ drive. Besides, I'm sure that I'm older than you guys and legal to drive in the movie."

"Not like it matters anyways," Thalia added.

"**Would have been nice if Luke warned us about Medusa," Annabeth says, observing the Percy and sitting in the back of the truck with Percy.**

"**Maybe he just didn't know," Percy says, trying to defend Luke.**

"**GPS from the gods. Where to next?" Grover asks from the drivers seat. Percy pulls out the map.**

"**Let's see," he starts opening it and a new location is revealed. **_**'Nashville, Tennessee Parthenon**_**" **

"**The Parthenon in Nashville," Percy reads off the name that appeared. **

"Why are they going there?" Percy asked, "We never went there!"

"They're just pulling places out of their butts," Annabeth muttered.

"**Nashville? Oh, great. Home of my least favorite music. Yee-haw!" Grover says enthusiastically.**

**The scene changes to nighttime with Grover at the wheel. He begins to close his eyes, causing the car to drift into the other lane. An on-coming car starts beeping and just as the truck was 10 feet from the car, the trio wake up, startled. Grover swirls and ends up in the correct lane. **

"**Let's stop for the night!" Percy screams**

"**Yeah," Grover agrees.**

"**Let's stop for the night!" Percy repeats. Everyone is now wide awake.**

"**Yeah. Good idea."**

"**Oh my god," Percy puts his head in his hands. **

"So much for good driving, right?" Percy looked over at Grover.

"Hey, I would _never_ fall asleep at the wheel," Grover said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, I know," Percy said and smiled.

* * *

**So I didn't really like this chapter. It was great at the beginning, but was then like. Eh, I just wanted it to be longer, kind of thing. Anywho, you tell me what you thought of this chapter and also: I'm **_**really**_** curious; when do you check your mail? I check mine constantly. I'm like REVIEW OMG! NEW CHAPTER OMG! I'm a little curious so I can post, like **_**right**_** when you check your mail so your have something to look forward to! :p**

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


	12. Sorry guys, I messed up

**HI EVERYONE! OMG LONG TIME NO SEE? I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONGEST ABANDONMENT OF THIS STORY! **

**I hate caps lock... Anyways, I truly am sorry. I'll explain somethings later, you guys have waited far too long for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! **

* * *

**The orange truck pulls into a small motel. A pool shines, being the only thing that lit, along with lights on the bushes.**

"You know, I don't remember us stopping for anything," Percy said, looking to Annabeth.

"But we had a lot of help," Annabeth replied.

**The scene fades to Percy at the bottom of the pool, contemplating on what has happened. There are small flashbacks to his mother.**

**"Percy," his mother's voice whispers. Hades hand washes through Sally once more.**

**Percy looks up to see a disoriented Annabeth standing with a towel. He swims to the surface.**

**"Hey," Annabeth says when he reaches the surface. She takes a seat and puts her feet into the water. **

**"Nice work today. Thanks," Annabeth says as Percy swims closer to her. **

"_Nice work_?" Percy exclaimed, "I just took out Medusa and you say '_Nice work_'?" Percy said, frustrated for not getting enough credit.

"Well, I did run her over," Annabeth replied, smirking at Percy, who in turn, rolled his eyes.

**He notices red marks on her left wrist. **

**"What happened to you?" he asks, taking her wrist. **

**"Oh, that poor lady who turned to stone, she… she had a tight grip," Annabeth says, chuckling to herself. **

"What are you laughing about?" Thalia asked the movie Annabeth, "That lady just died and you think it's so funny."

Conner and Travis chuckled to themselves.

**"Check this out," Percy puts Annabeth's fingertips into the water while his touching them in the water. Some water travels up her arm and washes away the marks.**

**Annabeth smiles in amazement. **

**"Cool. Very cool," she says. **

"A no, not very cool 'cause last time I checked, I couldn't do that!" Percy exclaimed, "If I could do that, life would be so much easier."

"I'll agree to that," Nico chimed.

**Percy lifts himself out of the water and seats himself next to Annabeth.**

**"So," Annabeth hands him a towel and he accepts, "Why do our parents hate each other?"**

**"They both wanted to be patron god of Athens. And the people chose Athena," Percy puts the the towel around his neck, "And our parents have hated each other ever since."**

**"What's your mom like?" Percy asks. **

**"I don't know. I never met her."**

**"What?" Percy says a little louder than expected, "Is it like this for everybody? Don't any gods see their kids?"**

**"It's forbidden. Right after we were born, Zeus decreed that the gods couldn't have physical contact with their mortal offspring." Annabeth explains. **

There were some sighs among the group, but mostly with the Big Three. Not being able to see one of your parents was one of the worst things about being a demi-god.

**"Oh, that's a stupid law," Percy retorts. **

Everybody laughs at Percy's remark.

**"I agree. Although," Annabeth says, getting really serious, "Between us, I think my mother speaks to me sometimes. In times of trouble, I hear her voice giving me advice."**

**"That's happened to me!" Percy says in amazement. **

**"Yeah. That's your father talking to you."**

**"Yo, Percy!" Grover shouts from the balcony of the motel, "Get in here, man! This is ugly!"**

Thalia laughed, "I still can't get over the way this Grover acts!"

Grover looked over at Thalia who was gasping for air.

**"Right," Percy says, looking at Annabeth.**

**"Hey, hurry up!" Grover shouts again. **

**They all walk into the motel room to the TV being on.**

**"Perce, check this out, man. You're on TV," They tune into the TV where a news reporter is talking about none other than Percy. **

**"…**_**surrounding the missing boy, Percy Jackson and his mother, Sally Ugliano**_**. **_**But their relatives have some interesting theories," **_**they TV switches to an interview with a news reporter and Gabe. On the TV, it reads:**

**GABE UGLIANO**

**HUSBAND/STEPFATHER**

**MYSTERIOUS DISAPPERANCE **

_**"So, Mr. Ugliano, talk to me about your son, Percy Jackson,"**_

**"**_**No, he's not my son. He's a stepson. He did not come from these loins. Ever since he started with the drugs and alcohol, he's never been the same,"**_

"Urgh," Percy groaned, "Great, now I'm a druggie, alcoholic_ and_ a fugitive. Good to know Gabe liked me." Percy rolled his eyes at what Gabe was talking about.

**"Oh, no," Percy groans. Grover takes a large chuck out of a tin can, annoyed with what Gabe is saying.**

**"**_**Five nights ago, he tried to kill me and he threw his mother on the ground. And his cripple friend then attacked me from behind and knocked me out. When I woke up, Sally was gone. She was kidnapped by Percy. She would never leave with that…"**_

"Oh shut up, Gabe," both Percy's said at the same time.

**"Oh shut up, Gabe," Percy groaned, turning off the TV, **

"Whoa," Conner and Travis said together.

"So weird, man," Travis said.

"Oh c'mon," Percy said, "We were all thinking it."

**"Great. Now I'm a fugitive."**

**"See? That's what I'm talking about, man. Gabe's always running his mouth. He's just mad because I busted him up with my crutches," Grover walks over the bathroom and lets out a groan, " Guys, I can't pee with her watching me."**

Grover laughed at his own humor.

**Grover picks up the Medusa head. A maid walks by and sees Grover and Medusa. She gasps and lets out a scream. Grover hides the head, but it's too late. The maid runs off and Annabeth closes the blinds. **

"Nice going there, Grover," Thalia muttered.

**"Sorry guys. I messed up," Grover says, looking between Percy and Annabeth, "I should have closed the curtains."**

Nico laughed, "You sound like a kid who's done something wrong."

**"Come on, guys. Let's hit the road before Homeland Security shows up," Annabeth says.**

Thalia stretched.

"It feels like we've been here _forever_," Thalia complained.

"Probably cause it's a really bad movie," Conner said, mimicking Thalia's stretch.

"Well, let's finish this up, then" Grover said.

* * *

**Ok, so uhh, I honestly don't have an excuse except for being really lazy. I'm HOPEFULLY going to get another chapter up because this one was a little too short for me. **

**So... the Sea of Monsters is coming out soon... Would you want me to do a "Watching Sea of Monsters" story? It'll be like this one. I think it'd be pretty cool. :D**

**I'll try from now on to update at least once a week from now one and write a lot more so if I don't want to write for some time, I'll already have some chapters written out. I've GOT to start finishing these stories, so I think my main focus will be this one. I've got a little under an hour (out of 2) to go with this, but I hope I won't have to spend as much time as I already have on this story cause I'm pretty much halfway through. **

**I'll see you guys soon!**

**~Project 66**


	13. The middle one spews fire!

**Hey guys! This is how much I wanted to write before. About double the amount of the previous chapter. I couldn't do that though cause the scenes in the movie didn't really tie together. But, I'll work on the next chapter and have it up by/before the end of the week! I'm hoping to finish this story off by the end of the month :O **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson (book & movie!)**

* * *

**The trio continues their journey to Nashville, Tennessee. They take a turn, growing closer to the museum-like structure.**

**Kids are yelling and screaming, playing with a huge bubble wand. A long bubble is formed from the wand.**

**There is a green sign with gold writing that says:**

**CENTENNAL PARK**

**THE PARTHENON**

**ENTRANCE & PARKING**

**"Wow, that's amazing. A complete replica of the Parthenon in Nashville," Annabeth says in amazement. The said Parthenon stands before them.**

The real Annabeth gazed at the building, admiring the architecture.

"Even though this movie is inaccurate, I'm jealous they got to see this," Annabeth said.

**"All right, guys. Let's go get the pearl," Grover says and they move towards the building.**

**The grand doors open as the trio walks through. Before them stands a 30-foot marble statue of Athena. She holds a spear and a golden tiara on her head.**

**When the camera zooms in on some wording at the base of Athena, it says "AΘHNA" but changes to "ATHENA"**

"Not again with this whole dyslexia stuff," Percy groaned.

"It's not _that_ easy to read," Nico groaned as well.

**"Hey. That's your mom," Percy whispers to Annabeth, looking at the statue.**

**"I wonder if she really looks like that," Annabeth wonders.**

"Nope," Annabeth put shortly.

**"We'll find out," Percy says, looking into Annabeth's eyes.**

**"Guys, check this out," they walk closer to the statue, "Oh, man. It's the pearl. That was easy." The camera zooms into the top of Athena's head to show the blue pearl in the crown.**

**Annabeth sighs.**

**"Easy? It's 30 feet in the air and this place is filled with tourists," she whispers.**

**"I got an idea. We'll come back after the place closes. Come on, follow me," Percy says, leaving the statue.**

"What?" Thalia cried, "_Percy_ having an idea?" Percy turned around and glared at Thalia.

"Hey! I have had a lot of plans in the past!" he defended.

"And how have they gone?" she asked. Percy struggled with an answer.

"Some better than others." Thalia smirked, enjoying the victory.

**"Or I can just throw my crutch up there. I'm saying, the pearl would fall out…" Grover suggests.**

"That's not a bad idea," Grover said as everyone stopped laughing.

**"Grover!" Percy calls.**

**"Perce, I'm saying... It's not a bad idea!" Grover continues, but catches up with Percy and Annabeth.**

More laughs were heard in the Big House after Grover's idea

**The scene turns to night.**

**The three hero's jump off toilets: they're master plan.**

"That's your plan?" Nico asked

"What would you have done?" Percy asked. Nico shrugged, not coming up with an answer.

**"The park's been closed for an hour. Let's move," Percy says assertively, everyone follow behind him.**

**"Yes, sir!" Grover answers.**

**"All right, this will be easy," Percy says, walking out of the bathroom.**

**"Okay," Grover says.**

**"I'm gonna fly up. I'm gonna use Luke's flying shoes."**

**"Cool."**

**"I'm gonna grab the pearl, and… Oh!" Percy stops short when he sees something and pulls Grover back. Annabeth follows.**

**There are three janitors, cleaning up around the Athena statue, seemingly guarding it.**

**"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Grover asks.**

**"All right, guys. I got this," Annabeth pulls out a crossbow and begins to load it. Grover turns around and his eyes grow big.**

"Oh my gods Annabeth!" Grover cried, "Are you going to kill them?"

**"You got what? Hey, yo, hey, listen! You're going to kill the janitors?" Grover asks, exasperated.**

**"Chill," Annabeth replies.**

**"Those are working-class Americans!" Grover hisses as Annabeth leaves.**

**She ducks behind a pillar and twirls around it, shooting one of the janitors at the end of her move. He falls down and Annabeth moves onto the next victim. She releases another arrow, hitting the second janitor.**

**"Oh man," Grover groans, watching with Percy what Annabeth is doing.**

**Annabeth seems to rapid fire, taking out three more guards within sends.**

**"Oh. Why did you do that?" Grover asks Annabeth, pointing at the unconscious janitors.**

**"They're not dead, they're unconscious. Now, we have 30 minutes. Come on!" Annabeth says forcefully.**

**Grover drags the last of the bodies into a pile off to the side.**

**"Cool. Y'all what's cracking?" Grover asks, walking back to Annabeth and Percy.**

**"Hey. Luke!" Annabeth says to the computer in front of her.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Annabeth said, holding her arms out, "Time out. Since when did we get a computer, and a nice one at that? The monsters will be crawling all over them because of the technology."

"I agree, where in the world can you guys pay for that?" Conner asked

"I don't know, but this is getting more and more ridiculous," Nico grumbled.

**Percy ties the flying shoes Luke gave them at the beginning.**

**"Annabeth!" Luke exclaims, happy to see Annabeth.**

**"How do you turn on the shoes?" Annabeth asks.**

**"Tell Percy he's got to break into a run, okay? He's got to build up speed, kind of like a jet on a runway. It's gonna take some practice," Luke answers.**

**"Okay, I got this," Percy breathes and starts running towards the statue. He randomly lifts off the ground and starts flailing, "Whoa... whoa!"**

**"It's gonna take some practice!" Grover shouts.**

**"Whoa! Oh! Whoa!" Percy swings his arms, trying to get closer to the statue. The pearl is within arms lengths, but he can't get closer. He slips and grabs Athena's chest-length hair.**

**"Whoa!" Grover says. Annabeth turns away from Percy.**

Annabeth glared at Percy who was looking down.

"Sorry," he mumbled, apologizing for the movie Percy

**Percy starts climbing Athena and reaches the top. He rips out a majority of the crown.**

**"I got it!" Percy says, showing off the pearl.**

**"Yes!" Grover shouts.**

**"Yeah, Percy!" Annabeth exclaims with joy, jumping up and down.**

"What the heck?" Conner asks, "Why are you jumping? It's just a pearl."

**"There we go!" Grover cry happily. Percy fly down to Grover and Annabeth, getting the hang of the shoes.**

**He takes the pearl out and shows it off again.**

**"There it is!"**

**"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Grover says, high-fiving Percy.**

**"Way to go," Percy hugs Annabeth.**

"Oh come _on_," Thalia groaned, "It's not like he was gonna die."

**"All right, let's grab everything…" Percy interrupts Annabeth.**

**"Uh-oh," The five janitors Annabeth knocked out earlier stand in a line, facing the trio.**

"Well that can't be good," Grover said.

**"Oh, man. Look, I got this, okay?" Grover says, stepping forward, "Hey, guys, I'm with Park Recreational Services. You guys have been caught sleeping on the job. You better be happy I'm not writing you guys up, okay? This is the last time-"**

**"We've been expecting you, Mr. Jackson," they speak together.**

Everyone groaned.

**"Not again," Percy groans.**

**"Just give us the lightning bolt and we'll let you go."**

**"Look, I don't have the lightning bolt," Percy says, annoyed with the accusation.**

**One of the guys puts his hand to his mouth and coughs fire.**

"What?" Percy questioned.

**"Okay. This is bad," Grover says.**

**The five men begin to merge, dissolving and being hidden by a gray smoke. What emerges from it is a five-headed Hydra.**

**"Hydra!" Annabeth screams, she grabs Percy and runs behind pillars, "Guys, watch out! The middle one spews fire!"**

Annabeth burst out laughing getting a couple of glances.

"'The middle one spews fire!' That's the most ridiculous thing she's said this entire movie," Annabeth laughed, "Thanks captain obvious!"

"What's even more ridiculous is the Hydra!" Percy exclaimed, "We don't battle it until next year! This is stupid!"

"I have to say though, it makes it a bit more interesting," Thalia said, observing the battle.

**Right on cue, a giant ball of blazing hot fire spews between the pillars.**

**"Whoa!" Percy shouts, releasing the pearl. His arms is on fire and he try to put it out.**

**The pearl lands on top of a crate, almost falling in.**

**The Hydra snaps a head at Percy. He slips his hand into the shield and clicks his pen. Annabeth tries to fight one of the heads while Percy is slamming his shield into the head of the Hydra.**

**"Oh you got a sweet tooth?" Grover asks the monster after being thrown to the ground, "All right! Try that!" Grover throws his tin cans into the mouths of the Hydra who eats them.**

**Percy flies up the monster, attacking the heads with his shield as he goes. He dodges the fire-breathing Hydra and launches himself at the Hydra. He slices the head off of on of the Hydras.**

**"Whoa!" he flies backwards, avoiding the Hydra's snapping head.**

**"Percy, stop!" Annabeth screams at Percy, "No!" Percy slices four of the heads off the Hydra and avoids the fire-blast before slicing off the last head.**

Everyone faced-palmed, including Percy.

"C'mon, even _I_ know that that doesn't kill the Hydra," he said.

**Percy flies and lands on the ground wearing a proud grin on his face. The Hydra has collapsed behind him.**

**"How flipping awesome was that? I just killed that thing,"**

**"_Killed it?_ Percy, you only made it worst," Annabeth says, annoyed with Percy.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Percy, when you cut off one Hydra head…" The Hydra began to rise behind Percy, "Two more grow back." Percy turns around. For every Hydra head that Percy cut off, two more grow back.**

**"Get back!" Annabeth shouts and everyone ducks behind a pillar as the now two fire-breathing heads breathes fire.**

"You just made it worse," Nico grumbled.

**"Distract that thing! I'll get the pearl!" Percy yells at Annabeth. She reveals herself from behind the pillar and shoots two arrows at the Hydra. It turns its attention away from Percy and focuses on Annabeth.**

**She launches a couple more arrows before running away from Percy.**

**Percy runs away, but one of the Hydra heads sees him, causing all other nine heads to follow.**

**Percy makes a run for the pearl, but misses and in return has the two Hydra heads blow fire at him. He ducks behind the base of the statue and throws his shield off to the side, his hand burned.**

**He tries to see where the pearl is, but is met with the middle Hydra head. He quickly ducks behind the base.**

**Percy notices the drinking fountain and raises his arm towards it, closing his eyes in concentration. As the fire-breathing Hydra is about to burn Percy to a crisp, the water bursts from the drinking fountain.**

"Really? There's no way you could have done that!" Rachel exclaimed, freaking out a couple of people, "The best you could do was make a toilet explode in the face of Clarisse!"

**The Hydra backs up as a 30-foot wave reflects the Hydra. Percy watches the Hydra breathe fire, trying to break the barrier and picks up the pearl. He bolts as the wall comes down.**

**"Let's go! Come on!" Percy shouts as he passes Grover and Annabeth.**

**"Go! Open the door!" Grover shouts.**

**"The door won't open!" Percy responds, trying to open the door with Annabeth. Grover turns around, looking at the Hydra and leaving Percy and Annabeth.**

**"Grover!" Annabeth shouts, not wanting him to run away. He pulls out the Medusa head. Closing his eyes, he lifts the glasses that Medusa is wearing. The fire from the Hydra stops, as if Medusa's glare is a barrier.**

**Grover puts the glasses back on and slowly looks toward the Hydra. The fire is no more and everyone is amazed to see the Hydra turn to stone. **

Everyone stared in amazement.

"That was brilliant!" Annabeth exclaimed, "I wish our Hydra battle went like that."

**"Whoa!" Grover screams in excitement. He looks at the Medusa head and kisses it, immediately regretting his decision.**

**"That's nasty," he says as he wipes his mouth.**

Everyone cried out, digested by Grover kissing Medusa.

"Well, that was an intense scene," Rachel said.

"What's next?" Conner asked, "Where are you guys going to go?"

"I honestly have no idea with this movie," Percy chuckled.

* * *

**So in my head, I was going through all the characters in this story and I completely left out Rachel XD I'm such a bad person. I don't think I forgot about anybody else (I took out Chiron before and I didn't want Clarisse in the story). If I am forgetting someone, let me know!**

**If you have any suggestions to them freaking out, I'd be all open to it! I've run out of a couple ideas mainly because I haven't read the book in forever, so if I'm missing something, please let me know!**

**Plead review (other than 'It's great!' or 'Update more!' I get it -_-)**

**~Project 66**


	14. Let's never leave!

**Hey guys! I bring to you, after 16 days, another chapter :3 This is a little shorter than anticipated, but I'm going to (cross your fingers) get another one up by Wednesday - No promises!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson! Or this movie! Or the books! Even though that was implied!~~**

* * *

"_**We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming for this special report. Scientists are baffled by what now appears to be a single storm cloud that is expanding over much of Europe and Asia,"**_** pictures of a dark storm cloud surrounding Egyptian sphinxes, the Eiffel Tower, Taj Mahal, and Big Ben, **_** "Moving towards the United States. Savage winds, rain and mammoth waves are being reported along the coastlines of several continents. So far, no casualties, but countries everywhere are preparing for the worst.**_

"It looks like the gods are angry," Thalia says in a singsong voice.

"**The gods are angry," Annabeth says after the news report ends, "We need to get the last pearl. Where's the next location?"**

**Percy goes into his backpack and draws out the map. **

"**Yeah. Well, let's see," he says and unfolds the map.**

**The letters etch themselves onto the old-fashioned paper: **_**'Las Vegas, Nevada. Lotus Hotel and Casino.'**_

"Oh gods," Percy, Annabeth and Grover groaned at the same time, looking down and shaking their heads.

"**Well, guys, we got ourselves a good one. We're going to Vegas!" Grover says excitedly. **

"That's not something to be excited about, pal," Grover says gravely.

**They drive into Nevada where a giant welcome sign greets them saying:**

**Welcome **

**To Fabulous**

**Las Vegas**

**Nevada **

**There is a married couple standing underneath it, getting their picture taken.**

**This scene is dark, but is easily lit up by all the lights in Vegas. There is a replica of the Eiffel Tower and giant buildings all around.**

**With Percy at the wheel, they gaze in amazement at all the things around them.**

"What?" Percy shouted, "I can _drive_? I'm supposed to be 12!

"Well, at least they got us to the Lotus Casino," Annabeth shivered, "I never liked that place."

"**Yo!" Grover exclaims.**

"**Oh!" Percy says, looking ahead, "There it is. Lotus Casino."**

**Fireworks go off around the Casino with a giant lotus flower on it. Underneath in huge glittering letters says "Lotus Hotel & Casino".**

Annabeth squinted at the screen.

"What?" Percy asked, noticing her squinting.

"Have you noticed that the words of the Lotus casino are written in the style of Greek?" she asked.

"Maybe that happened to us, a sign that it has something to do with Greeks, but we never noticed."

"Huh," Annabeth said, still not settled with the writing.

"**I've been looking forward to this! Look, guys, remember always split the eights, never the tens, okay?" Grover said, getting out of the car with Annabeth and Percy.**

"**We're not here to gamble, remember?" Annabeth says. **

"**We got poker, we got blackjack…" Grover continues. **

"We're supposed to be 12! How in gods name are we even able to play those games? We can't even play them now!" Percy said, exasperated.

"**Grover, we're not here to have fun. We just need to grab the pearl and go, okay?"**

"**All right. This is nice!" Grover exclaims as they all walk into the casino.**

"This is not going to be good," Annabeth groaned.

**A beautiful black car (I don't know my car types XD sorry!) turns on a stage, lights casting a show light onto them. People surround the car, coming and going, but bot noticing it.**

**At the base of the car reads "WIN THIS CAR!"**

**"Okay, this place is officially dope," says Grover as the three examine the casino.**

**"Here's your complimentary Lotus Fun Book," a random bellboy approaches the three.**

"Don't trust anything they give you." Annabeth warned, even thought she knew they couldn't hear her.

**"Thanks, but we're not staying," Annabeth rejects, holding up her hand.**

"Good," Annabeth said, satisfied.

**"Please, I insist. It's good for everything in the hotel and casino," the man persists. **

**"Don't comp us. We're not checking in," Percy states definitely. **

"Even better," Percy added.

**"Okay, that guy was persist," says Grover as they walk away from the strange man.**

**"Yeah! Yeah, we're here for one thing and one thing only," Percy loses track of sounding stern as he sees the amusement park within the casino.**

"And everything you just said is a waste," Nico threw in.

**"Wow," Annabeth is taken aback. **

**"That is really awesome. Where would we find a green pearl in this place?" Percy throws the question in the open.**

**"Uh, maybe on a cocktail waitress or a showgirl. We should start there," Grover suggests as a green cocktail waiter carrying lotus flowers walks by.**

**"Can I get you something?" a blonde woman with in a green dress approaches them, pushing a tray filled with lotus flowers towards them. "Try a lotus flower. They're so good. It's our signature dish."**

"Nope, nope nope nope!" Percy shouts shaking his head in large swings from side to side.

**Two other girls offer the three some flowers.**

**"Oh. Really? Signature? Is it good?" Grover takes two lotus flowers in each hand, not waiting for an answer. **

**"Thank you," Percy says unsurely and takes one anyways. Annabeth grabs one as well.**

**"Yo, do we have to pay for this?" Grover calls after the girls who ignore them and walk away.**

**"I guess we don't," Percy answers.**

**"It's free," Grover mumbles to himself. **

**The three take a bit out of the pink flowers together, each with a look of curiosity as the flavors moved through their mouths. **

**"Mmm. That's really good," Percy is the first to say something. **

"Urgh!" Percy groaned loudly.

"What did you expect though?" Annabeth asked, "I mean, they aren't the smartest of the bunch."

**"Mmm. Wow. This is the most delicious thing I've ever consumed!" Grover says as the camera focuses on his turn at eating the lotus flower. **

**Annabeth's eyes grow wider as she experiences a joy from eating the flower. The perspective turns back to Percy, music begins to play and the scene around Percy becomes a blur of colors. Grover turns around to see the same thing and begins to laugh.**

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Conner and Travis asked through a fit of hysterical laughter. "Are you guys on drugs or something?"

They're laughs echoed through the room, soon joined by everyone else.

**"Wow," Annabeth looks around the place. Percy lets out a girlish giggle, **

This caused even more laughter throughout the room. Percy's giggles needed to be repeated a couple times more.

**"Guys, why don't we stay here for a while?"**

**"Yeah!" Grover agrees over enthusiastically. **

**"That sounds like an amazing idea," Percy says. Grover lets out a goat noise. "But we're on a time-sensitive mission right now. Aren't we...?" Everyone begins to laugh at the joke.**

**"I can't remember," Grover says honestly.**

"_That's_ not good," Nico said, rolling his eyes.

**"I totally forgot what I was gonna say," Percy says as Annabeth giggles.**

**"I think I figured it out. I think I know why we're here," Annabeth claims as she looks between Grover and Percy. Grover looks at Percy, amazement shown in his eyes.**

**"Why are we here?" Percy asks excitedly. **

**"To have fun!" Annabeth answers. **

"No!" Annabeth shouted, "Bad Annabeth! You should know better!"

**"Okay. Let's never leave!" Percy shouts happily.**

**"Yeah!" Grover shouts with equal enthusiasm. **

"Great!" Percy raised his arms in the arm and slapped them in his lap.

"Good luck getting out of that one," Thalia snickered, followed by a glare from Percy.

**"Let's stay here!" Percy shouts, waving his arms in the air. Everyone laughs again, hysterically. **

"The colors! They're faces!" Rachel was crying from all the laughing she had done. "Ju-ju-just look!" She tried forming more sentences, but ended quickly with a bunch of giggled.

"Whew, ok," she sniffed, "I'm good, we can continue." Everyone smiled and continued the movie.

* * *

**Ohhh, one of my FAVORITE parts is coming up - them in the casino. :3 Lady Gaga music playing, trippy ****shit - I mean ****stuff happens :D I'm looking forward to that.**

**So, as far as my exams correlating with my updating schedule (as if I have one XD, that's funny) I hope to get at least one chapter every week. I've got a free week next week, so maybe I can get two up. I'm hoping, but you never know!**

**Please review (nothing like 'Update more!' or 'Amazing!' - I get it)**

**~Project 66**


End file.
